How to Save a Life
by 4evabones
Summary: A traumatic event causes Brennan to reconsider her feelings about Booth and if it is too late to act on them. This race against time and emotions pushes Brennan to the limit as she discovers How to Save a Life.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark that night. The sky was covered in clouds and the moon and stars could not be seen. The wind was cold and strong, blowing her hair in her eyes as a single tear fell down her face. She could feel that tonight would be a bad night. She knew something bad was going to happen. She had no idea what it was going to be and she never trusted her gut, but tonight, her emotions were overpowering her logic and fear was at the top of them. She was worried.

Cold sweat dripped down her back as she wiped away the tear. She was standing next to the SUV, her arms wrapped around her body as she tried to stay warm. She could hear hushed whispers all around her and she could see Booth in the distance, his bullet proof vest done up tightly around his muscular torso. He smiled at her from the distance and she smiled back sadly, her gut clenched in her whirl of emotions as she watched the man she loved gather up the SWAT team and headed for the silent house.

He looked back at her as the SWAT team made their approach and she waved as tears began to pour from her eyes. He motioned for her to stay down and walked away, pulling out his gun, as she turned away and sat down on the grass, leaning against the SUV. Her newfound emotions were more than she could handle and she was losing faith her ability to stay upright.

She sat there, trying not to listen to what was going on, but it was hard not to when the rest of the street was silent. She heard the snapping of a door and the footsteps of heavily armed men, she could hear their shouts and their weapons click as a bullet was forced into the barrel. She heard two shots and then multiple fires. Her body jumped at the sound of the bullets and her heart raced. She was waiting to hear more footsteps and shouts leaving the building, but it was silent. She stood up slowly, going over in her mind about how much Booth would hate that she got up without waiting for him to tell her it was all clear.

She walked around to the other side of the car and glanced toward the house. She could see the small lights of the torches on the SWAT teams' guns and she could hear small murmurs being passed around the room. Her curiosity got the better of her and she began walking toward the building ever so slowly, edging one foot in front of the other every few seconds. By the time she was halfway to the house one of the men was about to walk out of the now broken door, but then he saw her. He could see that she was scared and that all she wanted at that moment was reassurance. He could tell that the events to come would be almost unbearable and he could tell that he would have to be the one to go to her, to explain what happened to her.

Brennan had noticed him too. He was staring at her, an unrecognisable expression on his face. It showed fear and sadness, anger, love, respect. She wasn't sure how he was feeling; then again she had never been good at reading peoples facial expressions. A small group had begun to form behind him and they watched Brennan walk slowly toward them as her expression become more and more frightened.

The man didn't know what to do or what to say to her. All he could do was step aside for her so she could enter the house and the rest of his team followed suit. She walked nervously between them, tears merging from her eyes as she rounded a bend in the house.

Her heart stopped. She felt her legs give way as she fell to the floor. Unable to break her fall she landed hard on her knees, her body shaking and tears falling down her face. She wanted to scream, to run, but she couldn't find the strength. Every muscle in her body ached and every bone shook with disbelief. How could this have happened?

Slowly she crawled to his body that was surrounded by blood but she didn't care.

"Booth! Booth!" She screamed his name, shaking the front of his vest, begging him to wake up. "Booth! No, NO. Booth." Her voice began to quieten as she was filled with grief until it became a mere whisper. "Please wake up, Booth. Wake up."

She grazed her fingers down his pale face as she prayed that this was just a dream. She wanted more than anything for this to not be real. He couldn't be dead. He was alive, he was breathing – but that was the dream. The reality was he was gone.

She laid down on her side next to his body, her arm draped across his chest and her head nestled into his neck as she cried, begged for it to be a dream. The SWAT team watched in tears, not wanting to pull her away from him even though they knew they would eventually have too.

It broke their hearts to watch Brennan. They knew that they loved each other, they just never admitted it and that was what made it hard. Everyone knew that they were meant for each other, everyone knew that they were supposed to be together, but now, this. How were they supposed to be together now?

They continued to watch as Brennan cried, holding tightly to the one person she loved more than anything. The one person she trusted with her life and told everything too. That one person who was now gone.

It was dark that night. The sky was covered in clouds and the moon and stars could not be seen.

Please comment. Good, bad or otherwise. Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. This might not make sense for a while, but it will. I promise :)**

**And please review, good, bad or otherwise. Any advice or opinions are very welcome.**

It was sunny that day as Brennan drove to the Jeffersonian. She had had a relaxing weekend and was ready to get into limbo and do some work. She had dinner with Booth on Friday as per usual, but it seemed than it had been better than all those other times they had done it. She had spent Saturday with Angela and Cam. They had gone shopping, watched a movie and had lunch. She rather enjoined the social interaction that she would normally not participate in. On Sunday she cleaned her apartment and read while listening to music.

She was smiling when she walked into her office and sat down at her desk, logging into her computer, examining scans that Zack had set her.

"Okay so, I get up this morning and guess what?"

Brennan looked up to find Angela sitting in front of her desk, coffee in one hand and an annoyed expression on her face. This made Brennan smile even more as she watched Angela scowling, like a child having a tantrum.

"What's wrong Ange?" She asked her aggravated friend.

"Hodgins proposed to me, again."

"That's great Ange."Angela scowled at her. "That's not great?" Brennan said unsure of what would upset her and what wouldn't as Angela shook her head and then stopped suddenly staring at Brennan.

"Did you get lucky?" Angela said suddenly her mood changing from angry to extremely interested.

"What? No." Brennan said defensively. Angela continued to stare at her. "Ange, no."  
"Why are you so happy then?" she asked accusingly.

"I'm not. I'm just working I like working, and I had a good weekend." Brennan said quickly unable to contain her smile.

"Yeh, yeh sweetie. Save the arguments for the jury. I'm just hoping that a certain Special Agent helped put the smile on your face." Angela stood up, happy now, smiling mockingly at Brennan who shook her head at her crazy friend as she left her office.

Her phone rang as Brennan stood up, ready to go to limbo.

"Brennan."

"Hey Bones. I got a body for you. Do you want me to swing by and pick you up?"

"Yeh see you soon."

She gathered her kit and went to tell Cam that there was a new murder to be solved. She smiled again as she thought this because that was what she did best. Her, Booth, Cam, Angela, Hodgins and Zack – that was what they did. They solved murders.

-BONES-

Brennan awoke to a sudden chill. She pulled the blankets up to her neck and snuggled into her covers building warmth as she pulled the blankets tighter. Suddenly she sat up. How did she get to her room? How was it already dark? Why were there tissues on her pillow?

Her heart was racing as she flicked the lamp on that sat on her bedside table only to illuminate a funeral booklet and on the front page was Booth. She grabbed the booklet, tears falling from her eyes. It had actually happened; she thought it was a dream. But how could it be? She had had that conversation with Angela two weeks ago, not five minutes ago. She shook her head, causing tears to run down her cheeks.

Wait. She thought. What was the date today? She ran to her desk and pulled out her diary. She crossed out every day that had past so she always knew exactly where she was up too. It was February 19th, the day after Booths funeral. Booth had died on February 16th. She had had that conversation with Angela on February 3rd. What was going on? Why was she dreaming of past conversations. Maybe it was because she was happy that day and she was so sad now. Maybe it was because that was when it all started. When they were put on the case that killed the person she loved.

She got out of bed and walked into her kitchen. She could see her phone was flashing, indicating that she had messages. All from Angela, Brennan thought. She hadn't talked to anyone since the funeral and she wasn't about too. She pulled her fridge open, staring into it, feeling the cold air fall over her as her tears calmed. She stared at the food – she wasn't hungry and had forgotten the last time she ate, so she shut it and walked into her living room, collapsing onto her couch, more tears forming. What was happening to her?

Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to say thankyou for the reviews. I really really really really appreciate them so if you have a spare minute please post one. :)**

"Bones! Bones!" She could feel someone shaking her as she opened her eyelids and looked up, expecting to be on her coach, being woken by a very worried Angela, but it wasn't Angela and she wasn't on her coach.

"Booth!" She stood up her eyes filling with tears and her heart pounding.

"What's going on Bones? I thought I was picking you up to go to a crime scene, but you were asleep at your desk." He looked at her confused, noting the tears in her eyes.

"Booth." She said softly falling into his arms and pulling him close. He was real. She could feel his heart beat and his finally toned body. She could feel his arms tighten around her as he sensed how upset she was.

She was so confused. She wasn't asleep. But Booth had died. But this case had started two weeks ago. This had already happened.

Her confusion turned to more tears as she clung to Booth. He was real. She told herself. He was real.

-BONES-

The morning passed uneventful, her mind in flips and her heart in turmoil. She had eventually calmed down as she let herself out of Booth's protective grip. They had visited the crime scene. Well she visited it again. She knew exactly who it was and what had happened to her. She had been to the exact same scene two weeks ago. But that didn't make any sense!

She shut the door to her speculations and shook them from her tired head as she walked into Angela's office needing a friends company. Knocked on the door and opened it.

"Oh sorry Angela." Brennan said as she saw her sitting with her psychic, Avalon Harmonia.

"Its okay Sweetie! Come sit."  
"I don't want to interrupt, I just wanted to see what you were doing."  
"It's okay, come on."

Brennan sat down next to Angela as she said hi to Avalon you was sitting opposite them.

"Avalon, you don't mind doing a reading on Brennan do you?"

"Not at all." She said smiling at Brennan, tarot cards in her hands. "You are a strong woman Temperance. But there are some things you don't understand." She motioned for Brennan to put her hand palm up on the table. She lifted her hand from her lap reluctantly thinking to herself that Avalon had not been here two weeks ago. It made no sense so she shrugged the thoughts off as Avalon began to run a finger over the lines on her palm.

"You have been given a gift, Temperance. You may not understand what it is or how it works but all you have to know is that this gift... This gift is a second chance. A chance to save a life."


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a big thankyou to all that have reviewed. I really really appreciate it, so please please keep it! :)**

Brennan rushed home after talking to Avalon. It was only 3pm, but she didn't care, she just had to get out of there, to figure this out. Avalon had told her that this was her second chance, to save a life. Booth's life? But she didn't believe in that stuff, how could she stop what was going to happen if she didn't think it was real?

She stormed into her apartment, locking the door. Wait, she thought. I have already lived this day, but this time I am living it differently. Again, no sense – complete speculation. She didn't guess. It wasn't logical. But everything that happened today happened two weeks ago, except the crying and... Avalon! The thought dawned on her, Avalon was different. She hadn't seen Avalon the first time this day happened, because she didn't go to Angela's office! She shook her head at her thoughts, they sounded like they made no sense but in some weird way, they made perfect sense. Her head began to hurt so she took two aspirin, swallowing them with water, swirling it around in her mouth as she thought.

Okay, she thought. It is the 4th of February today. Booth died on the 16th of February. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought as she wiped them away quickly. February 16th was when we figured out who the killer was. February 16th was when we got the evidence we needed to arrest him. It all happened on February 16th. Thinking about this she remembered what Angela always told her; 'its not what happens on the day, it's the events that lead up to the day.' Maybe Angela was right. It wasn't February 16th that she had to worry about. It was what happens before that that matters.

With that on her mind she sprinted out of her apartment, keys in hand. She had psychic to talk to.

-BONES- 

She knocked impatiently on Avalon's door.

"Come in." She heard Avalon call.

Brennan opened the door and walked into Avalon's apartment.

"In here, Dr Brennan." Avalon said patiently from the next room.

"How did you know it was me?" Brennan asked as her heart beat quickened.

"I'm a psychic Dr Brennan."

"I don't believe in psychics." Brennan replied matter of factly.

"Yet you are here. I think you need to rethink your belief. How can you not believe in psychics, yet come to me for answers?"

Brennan shrugged and whispered, her eyes on the floor. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"I see. You will do anything to save Agent Booth." Avalon's voice remained flat, but understanding, which Brennan appreciated.

"I don't understand how I can." Brennan said, looking up as Avalon motioned for her to sit down on a coach opposite the one she was sitting on. Brennan sat down and continued. "How can I save him if he is already dead?"

"You don't understand. Agent Booth is not dead. He is alive, you saw him today."

"But this is the past. In the future he is dead. You can't change the past."

"Yet you are here. Dr Brennan you are here. Right now. Booth died in the future yes. But you are not in the future anymore. You are in the past. You can change the future."

"Why do I keep on waking up in the future then, when Booth is dead." She couldn't stop the tears at this point. She wanted more than anything to save her partner, to tell him how she felt.

"Because you need to realize why it is so important for you to stop Agent Booth from dying. You need to see what will happen to you, what your future will be without him. You need to realize how much you lost when he lost his life. You are not just saving him but you are also saving yourself."

She nodded, she was beginning to understand what Avalon was saying.

"Here..." Avalon held out her hands and nodded at Brennan. She took in a deep breath and put her hands on top of Avalon's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, just a quick, but very very big thankyou to those who have reviewed! You have no idea how great it is when you do, so please please continue. Any thoughts, opinions, good or bad are welcome. So if you have a minute please post one :)  
**

She could feel herself falling as her heartbeat quickened and she breathed out. The feeling was over. She was standing in her kitchen. She could hear crying coming from her bedroom. She walked down her hallway and into her bedroom to find Angela holding her. She was crying, her body shaking, eyes red and grief on her face. She watched herself cry as Angela tried to comfort her, her own eyes filled with tears, partly for Booths death, but mostly, the tears were for Brennan, whose heart was breaking as she came to terms with Booth's death.

Brennan watched. She remembered this. It was after they had dragged her away from Booth's body, screaming and crying, covered in his blood. Angela had driven to the scene after she was called. She had taken her home and stayed with her all night as she cried.

"Angela." Brennan whispered walking over to where she and her other self sat. She placed a hand on her shoulder. No response. They couldn't see or feel her.

Suddenly she felt the sinking feeling again as she was sucked out of that world and into another.

She was at the lab. Hodgins, Angela and Cam were gathered together in Angela's office.

"It's been a year." Hodgins said. "She really needs help."

"She won't accept help. She won't talk to anyone. She won't even talk to me!" Angela replied, tears in her eyes at her last sentence.

"She can't just work in limbo for the rest of her life, there has to be something we can do." Cam said, putting her arm around Angela to comfort her. "You're doing the best you can."

Angela nodded, tears falling from her eyes.

Brennan walked over to Angela, knowing that she couldn't hear or feel her, but she didn't care. Angela was upset – she hated seeing Angela upset. She put her hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Angela. Like you said, nothing lasts forever. It'll be alright."

"She's never coming back to us." Angela said through her tears. "We'll never get her back."

Taken aback by Angela's words, Brennan pulled her hand from her shoulder and walked to limbo, to see herself.

The room was dimly lit. She could hear crying once again. She was huddled in a corner, her arms hugging her legs and her head resting on her knees as she cried. There was a partial skeleton on the table and half completed notes that she had made. She didn't want to be there anymore. She didn't want to be in the Jeffersonian or work with the FBI. She wanted to run and never return.

Brennan watched herself cry. How did she end up like this? She wondered. She was stronger than this. Well at least she used to be. The falling feeling began again, but this time she wasn't bothered by it. It was her tears she was bothered by, what she had become bothered her.

This time she was at Hodgins house. She could hear laughter in the backyard so she walked around the side of the huge house. Angela, Hodgins, Cam and Zack were sitting by the pool, as well as a woman and a man who she didn't know. They were talking and laughing and watching as kids dived and played in the pool. She could see Michelle in the pool, holding toddler in her arms.

"Careful, sweetie," Angela said to one of the girls about to dive into the pool. "Don't you love having kids!" She smiled at Cam and then patted her stomach.

"I think this will be our last." Cam replied holding the man that Brennan didn't recognise hand.

"I saw Parker yesterday." Angela told them. "He seemed fairly happy. Poor kid. He just had his 14th birthday I think it was." She stopped unsure whether or not she wanted to voice what else he said, but decided to. She had already told Hodgins of course because he was her husband. "He asked about her." She stared at the ground.

"He might have only been five, but he knew that they loved each other. What did you say?" Cam asked.

"The truth. I told him that I hadn't seen her or heard from her in five years, not since she left for Peru to examine human remains."

They all nodded, unsure of what else to say. Brennan had long since escaped their memory. They all had families now. Husbands, wives, children.

Brennan watched them in disbelief. She had done too them what everyone else seemed to do to her. She had left.

Tears erupted from her eyes as she yelled. "I don't want to see anymore! I want Booth. I want Angela and Hodgins and Cam and Zach in my life. I don't want to run." Her screams faded as she was brought back to reality.

She was shaking when she opened her eyes. Avalon was watching her as she carefully released Brennan's hands.

"What are you still doing here?" Avalon whispered. "You have a life to save."

Although Booth was the one to die, Brennan knew that it was her own life that she was saving. Their life.

**-BONES-**

She walked slowly into her apartment, tears falling down her cheeks. She was more lost at that moment than she had ever been in her life. She knew what she had to do, but she had no idea how to do it. She didn't even know whether or not she believed it, but she couldn't dull out the little voice in her head saying, 'you have lived this day before and you know it.' She dropped her keys carelessly on her kitchen bench and picked up her mobile that she had left there.

She had three missed calls. Two from Booth and one from Angela – she listened to their messages, they were worried about her. It wasn't like Brennan to leave work like that and not tell anyone she was going. She also had four messages on her house phone but didn't bother to listen to them or call back. They could find out she was still alive when she walked into work the next day, she decided.

Her mood had fallen to uncaring. After seeing what lay in store for her she began to wonder if maybe, just maybe, that would happen anyway – even if Booth lived. How did she know that Booth felt the same way about her that she felt about him? She didn't want Booth to die, but how did she know that she wouldn't end up moving away if Booth found a girlfriend and got married. She didn't have proof that that wouldn't happen. She couldn't be sure, she didn't want to be sure. All she wanted was Booth. She wanted him alive and breathing, she wanted to feel his heart beat and see him smile at her. She wanted to kiss him and hold him and never let him go.

She laid down on her couch, her exhausted body giving in on her as she fell asleep with tears in her eyes and the hopeless thought that Booth didn't want to be more than her partner.

**-BONES-**

Booth was scared as he walked out of the elevator and to Brennan's apartment door. She had just vanished the day before – no explanation, no note, not even a quick phone call. He felt his gun in its holster as he knocked desperately on the door. 'Please be in there...Please.' He thought to himself as he continued to knock.

"Bones!" he yelled, his fear getting the better of him. He looked at his watch, it was 9 o'clock. Usually she was at the lab at 7. "Bones!" he yelled again with no reply as his fear turned to anger. He took a deep breath in and broke down her door, desperate to get inside.

Brennan had been sleeping, reliving the experience of Booth's death until she was suddenly awoken by a loud bang. She jumped out of bed quickly at the loud noise, her heart beat racing as fear ran through her. She slowly got out of her bed, suddenly happy that she didn't sleep on the couch all night. She walked slowly to her bedroom door, her breath heavy as she picked up a baseball bat that she kept in her room. She lifted it above her shoulder in a swinging position, adrenalin running through her body as she crept into the hallway and peered around the corner so she could see her front door.

"Booth?" She said surprised after she saw him in her doorway still holding the bat tightly.

"Bones! Thank god!" He said relieved before adding. "Don't hit me!" She wasn't dead he thought, but now she's gonna kill me when she realizes what i did to her door.

"You broke into my apartment!" She yelled realizing that her door was lying on the ground.

"Well you wouldn't answer so how else was I supposed to get in?"

"You didn't have to get in! You could have called or better yet just not have come at all."

"I couldn't not come at all. Angela was having a freakin mental breakdown and she would've attacked me if I didn't come here and make sure you were still breathing."

"So you're scared of Angela? That doesn't mean that you have to break my door down." She yelled at him as she walked over to her door.

"I didn't...break... it... down" His voice became quieter as he finished the sentence and he looked away from her angry stare, before looking back again to see her picking up half of her door.

"No, you didn't break it down."She said sarcastically. "You just tore it to pieces! Now what am I supposed to do?" She said dropping the door fragment on the ground and walking over to him.

"Call maintenance?" She eyed him angrily at his suggestion. "Look I'm sorry okay, Bones? I'll even fix your door myself if that will make you happy."

"What would make me happy is if you hadn't of broken it in the first place." She said through gritted teeth.

He rolled his eyes at her. He knew she was angry, but he didn't care. He just wanted to see her to be certain that she was alright. He leaned closer to her and spoke quietly.

"Look Bones, I'm sorry. I will fix your door. But let this be a lesson to you and a reminder of why it is important to call people back and tell them that you are leaving, or that you aren't coming into work at the ungodly hour you usually do, so we don't think that you have been killed or are hurt or anything else. And I'm not just talking about calling me. Call Angela, if you did that there would be so many more sedatives left in the world. So I'm sorry, you just have to let us know that you are okay."

Brennan had calmed down, slightly. Her face and body close to Booth's and her heart beating fast after yelling. "I can take care of myself Booth." She said quietly, inhaling his cologne.

"I know Bones." He said, equally quiet as he breathed in deeply, filling his body with her scent.

They stared at each other for a few moments, lost in each others' eyes until Brennan turned and began to walk back down her hallway. "I'm going to get ready for work."

"Hey Bones?"

She turned around. "What?"

"Were you going to hit me with your baseball bat?"

She stared at him seriously. "I was thinking about it." She shrugged.

"What?" He said surprised.

"Fix my door!" She said smiling at him and then turning and walking back to her bedroom.

**Please review. I would love to hear your thoughts :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, just wanted to say yet again, thankyou so much for those that have reviewed, please keep up the good work. :)I really like to know how you feel about the story and where it is going so please, dont be afraid to review. **

Brennan had left her apartment, leaving Booth to fix her door. She was in her car doing what she always did – just thinking about Booth. She knew that she had to save him whether he loved her back or not. The thought made tears well in her eyes, but she couldn't stand to have him die, again. Every time she was alone all she could think about was how she would save him, but when he was there... he made her forget. He made her feel like no matter what, everything would be okay. He made her feel happy when she hadn't been in a long time. He made her realize why she was going through all this. Because to see him every day was the greatest gift she could ever ask for, it was all she asked for.

Brennan walked into the lab her reassurance fading the longer Booth was absent. Walking onto the platform she stopped suddenly. Déjà Vu. She thought to herself as she shook her head and walked toward the victim whose death had caused Booth's own.

Angela hadn't gotten an ID yet. She wouldn't for another...Brennan looked at her watch – 2 hours. But Brennan didn't need Angela to tell her, she already knew. Her name was Claire Riley. She was sixteen years old. Her father was a truck driver and her mother was a nurse. She had a ten year old sister who loved her so much, a dog, a goldfish and lots of friends. She played basketball and tennis. She was killed by being hit with a garden shovel. The blow had fractured her skull and caused her brain to bleed. She didn't die instantly, but she wouldn't have felt the pain either because she was unconscious. She also had bruising on her torso, a fractured ankle and defensive injuries. She fought back - that always made Brennan feel better - knowing that the victim didn't give in.

Anger rushed through her body as she thought of Claire's murderer, Booth's murderer. His name was Owen Riley and he was her estranged uncle. He had been cut off from the rest of the family, charged with multiple accounts of abuse and violence. Killing Claire was an act of revenge after her parents inherited all that her grandfather had owned after he died. Nothing was left for him and he wanted money.

Brennan blinked away tears as Zack joined her on the platform.

"Have you found anything new Zack?"

"No Dr Brennan, I'm trying to find the murder weapon. It was a large blunt instrument."

"It was a shovel." Brennan said softly, more to herself than Zack.

"Yes, Dr Brennan I have a shovel as one of the possibilities." Zack said, a bit unsure of his mentor.

"Yes...Good Zack." Brennan said quickly before walking off the platform and into her office. She had to be more careful about what she said. They would think she was crazy if she told them what they hadn't discovered yet.

Brennan leaned back on her chair and wiped her eyes with her hands as an uneasy thought came to mind. 'When did we first meet Owen Riley?'

**-BONES-**

What can you do when there is nowhere to run and nowhere to hide? What do you do when your heart breaks and you are left to pick up the pieces? How do you continue to live after the most important person in your life dies?

To Brennan, there was no answer to these questions. She had nothing but doubts and guilt to live off and an endless struggle with time that confused even her genius brain. She was laying on her couch, her eyes closed and a tear running down her cheek. It was 11:30pm and everyone had left, everyone, except for her. She had worked hard all day to find things she had already found when she lived this day the first time. She had watched Angela become upset again, after she told everyone that the girl was only sixteen years old. She had listened to Hodgins explain to the properties of the particulates he had found. She had listened to Zack's "new" discoveries. She poured over every piece of evidence, again and again, even the evidence the team hadn't yet found, but she knew that they would.

She had skipped lunch, much to Booth's and Angela's disapproval, but she just wasn't hungry. She was confused and angry and sad – she was so many emotions she didn't know what she was so she did what she always did. She blocked them out and put her mind to work, never coming up to breathe or talk or eat. She submerged herself in other people. Murder victims. She believed they needed justice more than she needed to food or conversation.

The tear rang off her cheek and down her neck as she fell asleep, too tired to get up and go to her apartment and see her new door that Booth had put in for her. She drifted into her subconscious, all of her emotions whirling around her body and causing her to toss and turn all night.

Suddenly, woke up. She jerked herself up violently as soon as she realized that she was no longer on her couch in her office. She stood up, breathing hard as she took in her surroundings, before calming down and realizing she was at Angela's. She breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, trying to calm her body, until she heard someone walking into the room, calling her.

"Bren. You awake?" Angela appeared at the doorway, her body wrapped in a beautiful blue, silk dressing gown.

Brennan stared at her friend. How did she get here? Then realization struck. "What's the date today?" she asked Angela seriously.

"Come on, sweetie!" Angela said annoyed. "Its Saturday and that's all that really matters. You don't have to go to work, I don't..."

Brennan cut her off. "Where is your calendar?"

Angela looked at her confused. "Kitchen..." She said slowly as Brennan rushed out of the room, running through dates in her head. Booth died on the 16th, his funeral was on the 19th, yesterday, or the day that I was living yesterday was the 5th? Her mind went in circled as the dates were mixed up in her mind. She walked into the kitchen spotting the calendar and pulling it off the wall, Angela watching her.

Brennan's eyed scanned the calendar, but stopped suddenly when she realized what the date was. "I'm running out of time." she said to herself softly, but Angela heard her.

"Running out of time for what?"

Brennan spun around to face her friend.

"Oh, um. Nothing, just work." She managed to blurt out as she returned Angela's calendar to its former position.

Today was the 13th. She had three more days.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou again to all those who reviewed. You guys are absolitely awesome i apreciate it so much :) So please keep doing it. All of the good words and opinions really make me want to keep posting, so a big thankyou to you guys.**

It took Brennan a while, with so much going on in her head, until she finally remembered having a sleepover at Angela's. Angela had begged and begged and acted like a toddler until Brennan finally agreed to have a 'slumber party' with her. Angela, of course, was so excited and had over prepared as usual. She had bought ice cream and lollies and cookies and chocolate and lots of it. She had bought movies and popcorn and facemasks and nail polish. She wanted to have a girly night with Brennan. 'Dead people free' she had explained it as 'no corpses, no murder, just nail polish and ice cream.'

She had dragged a protesting Brennan from the lab early Friday night for a quick shopping spree, involving Angela throwing large amounts of clothes into Brennan's arms and making her try them on. But despite Brennan's dislike of shopping and nail polish, she enjoyed Angela's company and just the fact that she cared about her. She liked that feeling. The feeling that she was wanted.

It had taken Brennan ages to convince Angela she wasn't crazy after the morning's calendar fiasco. She had tried to change the topic unsuccessfully several times until she mentioned Booth and Angela completely forgot about it. Instead she ranted about how she should hurry up and do Booth and put the poor man out of his misery. Sure Brennan had made her forget about her behaviour that morning, but the last thing she wanted was to talk about Booth.

"I don't want to talk about Booth, Angela." Brennan said between spoonfuls of ice cream.

"OOOHH!" Angela cooed. "Did something happen?" She wiggled her eyebrows, desperate to hear more. All Angela wanted was for them to finally wake up and start a relationship. I mean really can it be that hard? Angela thought waiting Brennan's answer.

"Well..." Brennan teased as Angela opened her mouth in shock. "No." She said flatly.

"You know what? That was cruel. I was happy for a while there, but you just shot me down Sweetie."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Angela. But how many times do I have to tell you? Booth and I are..."

"Just friends."Angela finished her sentence having heard it thousands of times. "For now." She muttered under her breath, but Brennan still heard her and rolled her eyes.

But Angela was right. They were friends, for now. But in three days he would be gone. They couldn't be friends because he would no longer be here. Fear spread through her body at this thought. She didn't want to be just friends, for now. She wanted to be friends forever.

Slowly she put her spoon into the tub of ice cream she had been eating and looked at Angela seriously.

"I have to go to the lab."

It was 12:07am. February 14th. She had two days left. She had been at the Jeffersonian since 3 when she left Angela's place, dodging all of her questions. She had been staring at the Bones, searching and examining. Going over every single piece of evidence she could. She had no idea if she would find anything. She had no idea why she was even at the lab. How could she save Booth's life by pouring over evidence? The truth was, she didn't know what else to do so she decided to just do what she did best and that was find what others couldn't. Her mind was as exhausted as her body as it began to shut down and her eyelids fell tightly shut over her bloodshot eyes. 

**-BONES-**

"Bones! Bones! Wake up!"

She could feel someone poke her in the ribs as she stirred from her sleep. For the first time in week she hadn't been dreaming about Booth, she hadn't been dreaming at all. Her eyes opened slowly, but shut quickly again in the bright light.

"See Bones. This is why you have to go home and sleep sometimes. I'm not saying all the time, because there is no way that is going to happen. I'm just thinking that sometimes it might be nice to sleep in your own bed rather than on your couch in your office. You know what I'm saying?"

She opened her eyes again to see Booth smiling at her and doing his usual rant about her working to much. She smiled back and then remembered why she was there in the first place.

"What date is it today?" she yawned, sitting up.

"The 14th?" he answered as though it was a trick question.

She sighed, half in relief and half in dread. She couldn't take this anymore. She didn't want to be responsible. She didn't want to have to save him. She didn't want him to be in danger to start with. She wanted to quit, just run and never come back. She wanted to tell him everything, not caring about how crazy she would sound, she just wanted him to live she didn't want to say goodbye, not to him.

"I have work to do." She said flatly standing up, avoiding Booth's gaze.

"You're coming with me we have a suspect to interview."

"On a Sunday?" Brennan answered trying to keep the quaver from her voice.

"What can I say this job has crazy hours!" he smiled at her which made her sadness increase as she thought about how much she would miss his smile.

"Who is it?" She asked quickly trying to hide her tear filled eyes.

"The uncle."

**REMEMBER to let me know what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again, a huge thankyou to those who reviewed! You guys are awesome and your reviews make my day, so thankyou :)**

The car trip to the FBI was silent. Booth was concentrating on the road and Brennan was fighting the urge to run from the car screaming. She couldn't do this. She couldn't just sit there while Booth interrogated his future murderer. She couldn't be there, watching, listening. She couldn't go in, she would lose control.

"Booth" She said suddenly. "I don't want to interrogate him with you."

Booth was shocked at her statement and by the strength in her voice. She would never miss out on an interrogation before, why now? He looked at her quickly, her facial expression was cold and hard, but her eyes showed distress.

"What's going on Bones?" He said casually, trying to get a truthful answer from her.

"Nothing" She said looking out the window so he couldn't see her tears. "I just don't feel like it today."

"But you feel like it every day. I thought you wanted to be part of everything to do with every case. That's how we catch the bag guys, remember? Both of us together."

A tear slid down her cheek at his last sentence and she quickly wiped it away. 'Both of us, together.' He had said.

"But we won't be together forever." She said softly

He frowned turning back to her, unsure of what she was getting at, but willing to change her opinion. "Well then isn't that more reason for us to spend the time we have together. You know," A smile returned to his face. "Catching bad guys and solving murders."

Brennan continued to stare out the window. Murder, bad guys. That is what she had had enough of. She was sick of having to examine murder victims. She shouldn't have to because no one should be murdered. They should be no murderers. Then Booth could live, Claire would still be alive. How was it fair to those whose lives were cut short? How was it fair to her? She gave justice to murder victims every day, but she couldn't save her partner who did the same thing.

The world was a cruel place. She knew this, but she had always tried to forget it. She had always tried to help, to do all she could. She never asked for anything but honesty and fairness. But right now she was asking for the biggest thing she ever had – she was asking for Booth's life.

Booth parked the car and got out, realizing that Brennan was still in the car with her seatbelt on. He walked over to her door, concern his dominant emotion. What was going on with her? He opened the door carefully and looked into her eyes. They were slightly red and showed fear and exhaustion. She looked down quickly, avoiding his stare, but never wanting him to leave, never wanting him to lose his concern for her. He put his hand to her chin and tilted her head up, forcing her eyes on his.

"You're at least coming in, aren't you?" he asked his voice calm and quiet as he leant over her and unbuckled her seatbelt with his free hand.

She breathed in deeply and then out as her thoughts were lost in Booth's loving eyes and her mind was put at ease. Booth is here now, she thought, I should make the most of it.

"Yeah, I guess." She said equally soft, taking his hand off her chin and holding it tightly as she slid out of the car and began to walk towards the entrance of the building she had visited many times.

They walked slowly, holding each other's hand and just enjoying their moment of intimacy, wishing it would last forever. They reached the entrance of the building and Booth opened the door for her, releasing her hand reluctantly. Brennan stopped walking, just short of the interrogation room and Booth, who had been staring at pictures on the wall, ran into her.

"Sorry Bones." he said keeping himself and her from falling by grabbing her waist.

"It's okay Booth." She said, aware of the location of his hands. "You can let me go now."

He smiled at her, embarrassed. "Hmm, oh, um. You coming in?" She shook her head. "Can you at least watch from the viewing room?"

She thought about his compromise. She didn't want too but she nodded anyway. "Okay."

"Good. This shouldn't take very long, hopefully" he said, crossing his fingers and giving her a reassuring smile.

She turned and walked into the viewing room, her eyes widening with anger as she saw him, sitting there. He had tanned skin and was unshaven. He wore a dirt smudged white singlet and torn jeans. His face was smug, but relaxed at his location. His expression unchanging as Booth entered the room.

This she remembered. Her mind flashed back to the first time she had lived this day. She remembered now. She was at the lab working, much to Angela's disgust, she couldn't believe that she was working on a Sunday when she could be shopping. Hodgins had stopped by for half an hour that morning, but by the time Booth came, she was all alone. They had driven to the FBI building, but they talked the whole way, well argued mostly as usual. Brennan had gone into the interrogation room, but then again, the first time she lived this day he was just another suspect, not the love of her life's murderer.

She looked into the room, furious, sad, confused, distressed. She was sick of feeling all of these emotions. She just wanted to run and hide and take Booth with her and never return. She listened as Booth interrogated him, getting little information until she couldn't take it anymore and she ran out, tears streaming down her cheeks, the door slamming behind her.

Booth heard the door slam from inside the interrogation room and walked out curious of why agents were slamming doors. He shut the door behind him and walked into the hallway to find Cullen talking to another agent.

"Excuse me sir. Is something going on? It's just the door slam startled me."

"That was your partner, Agent Booth. She ran out of there crying." He said, uninterested, thinking that they were probably finally together and just having relationship issues.

"Where did she go?" Booth asked urgently.

"Your office, I think" Cullen replied flatly, turning back to the agent he had been talking too.

Booth ran down the hallway, his mind racing as he impatiently waited for the elevator, but gave up and ran up the stairs instead – desperate to find her. He was made it up the stairs, his breathing uneven and heavy as he ran to his office, stopping suddenly as he heard a sniffle. He walked behind his desk and saw Brennan sitting in the gap where the chair was once tucked into. Her chin leaning on her knees and her arms hugging her folded legs- her back leaning against the board at the front of his desk. She didn't look up when she heard him coming into the room. She didn't know this would happen. She didn't want it to.

Just seeing him there and seeing Booth, both of them in the same room. Murderer and future victim – it was just too much for her. Her emotions exploded into tears and her legs began to move on their own as she ran from the room. She didn't know where to go, she just knew she had to leave. Deciding she would save Booth calling for a man hunt, she ran to his office where he would find her easily, minus the search dogs.

She shivered as he crawled under the desk and sat next to her, the sides of their bodies touching as he stared at the side of her face, watching her tears fall slowly down her pale cheeks, thinking about how beautiful she is. Booth turned her head gently to it was facing his, his index finger caressing her soft skin as they stared into each other's eyes. He hated seeing her like this. Sad, confused, angry. He didn't want her to be upset. He wanted her to smile and laugh and make her pain go away.

He leaned in closer to her their noses millimetres apart, their lips centimetres.

"Don't cry Bones." he whispered as she closed her eyes. "It breaks my heart when you cry. I promise that whatever it is will be okay. I will make it okay."

He leaned in further so their lips grazed, causing Brennan's eyes to open. He pressed his lips to hers softly and she returned the kiss with passion as he deepened it, their hearts being laid out before them.

Would this be there only chance?


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, this chapter is a bit longer than the others (i am pretty not quite 100% sure, but anyways, its a bit long). I originally had this as three small chapters, but they all ran into each other, so i thought, why not just post them together? Well that my not so interesting story. :)**

**Another, huge, huge, massive, huge, giant, huge, huge thankyou to those who have reviewed! I really appreciate when you do and it really makes me want to continue posting knowing that people are enjoying it. Remember that you can give me your opinions, what you liked and what you didn't and absolutely anything that you thought when you read the story. **

**So please, please, if you have a spare minute, please review, it means alot.**

**And last thing which i forgot to do, although i doubt anyone actually thinks i own bones ( i wish i did )**

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN BONES OR ANY OF IT CHARACTERS/STORYLINES ETC...**

They were interrupted by a knock on Booth's office door. They reluctantly released each other's lips from their own as Booth stood up and walked around his desk and to his door where an agent was waiting for him. They spoke briefly before Booth returned to the back of his desk, concern in eyes.

"I have to go back to the interrogation." He said quietly. "Will you be okay?"

She nodded, her eyes never leaving his. They stared at each other for a moment, taking in what had just happened between them, their minds racing and their hearts beating. They were both shocked on the outside, but on the inside they were both jumping with excitement and love wanting to do it again and again.

Booth walked from his office slowly, his mind on Brennan.

It took a few minutes, but Brennan eventually controlled herself, desperate to get out of the building. She crawled out from under the desk and stood up, straightening her clothes and hair. She had no idea where she wanted to go, just that she couldn't stay. She had had no idea about anything lately, everything had been a blur and she was never sure what to make of the situation. She knew she had to save Booth, but she didn't know how. She knew that she loved him, but she wasn't it a bit late to start confessing unsaid emotions? But then again she didn't want to end up like the Brennan Avalon had showed her. She wanted her friends, she wanted Booth.

A thought struck her. Avalon!

Brennan wrote a note for Booth so he wouldn't freak out when he saw that she was missing and hurried downstairs. She made it to the sidewalk and hailed a cab to take her to the Jeffersonian where her car was.

Being a Sunday, the lab was still empty. She hurried into her office and grabbed the case file before hurrying to her car. She sat in the driver's seat, her mind finally calming down. She had been going and going all day, her mind never stopping to breathe – she wouldn't let it. She was running out of time. She couldn't stop, not now. Not when she only had less than two days to save Booth.

She leant back in her seat, her eyes closed and her breathing calm as a smile crept to her face at the memory of Booth's lips on hers. She never wanted that feeling to end. She wanted to feel it every day for the rest of her life. Her smile faded as she once again realized that that couldn't happen if she didn't save him.

She opened her eyes, her mind buzzing with unwanted thoughts as she started the car and drove out of the parking lot. Her mind was elsewhere as she pulled onto the road, not seeing the truck that had swerved around the corner and was coming straight at her.

**-BONES-**

It's the strangest feeling, when you know that something is going to happen and you can't stop it. It feels like your falling, like your mind has left you and only your sense of sight is working. You hold your breath without even realizing you are and your heart beat increases. There is no time to look back or start again, only time to watch and pray. It feels like it's happening in slow motion as you beg that this is just a dream and not actually happening. You want to be able to wake up more than anything, but you're already awake. It's not a dream. You can't just run away, you can't move. It's not part of your subconscious, its part of your reality.

This was how Brennan felt as soon as she saw the truck swerve dangerously in her direction. Her heartbeat gathered in her throat as tears gathered to her eyes – her breath stolen by her lungs as she held it, never letting go. Her eyes watched; her pupils large and her body stuck to her car seat. The truck fell onto its side, crashing into her car with so much force that her car was rolled until it landed on its wheels again.

She watched the truck fall as its bonnet hit the outside of her door. She could hear the crash of metal and smash of glass as she felt a warm liquid trickle down her skin as her car rolled over, crashing into parked cars and causing their alarms to sound and worsen the ringing in her ears as she was trapped between bent sheets of metal and her seatbelt that had saved her life.

She breathed in heavily, the vibrations causing tears to cascade down her cheeks as she struggled to regain control of her body. She couldn't breathe, her lungs felt like they had closed up as her body began to spasm with the lack of air. She could feel her heart beat fade as she tried to keep moving, tried to stay alive.

Her body stiffened and her head fell to her shoulder, her tears stopping. Her blood soaked clothing lay ripped on her pale body as she gave in, her body too weak to fight. She was done. She was done with it all.

Her blood and scratch covered hands dropped limply from the steering wheel into her lap and her eyes slowly closed as her mind did to, followed by her heart.

There were sirens and car alarms, screams and shouts echoing around the street, but to Brennan they all sounded the same, all of them dulling fading – except for one sound that caused her body to awaken. One person's voice, saying a single word over and over again – their voice so filled with pain and fear that it broke the by witnesses heart.

"Bones! Breathe, please breathe."

**-BONES-**

An hour earlier...

Booth had used the elevator this time to go back to the interrogation room. He wasn't in a hurry. His mouth was curved into a large smile as he happily acknowledged everyone in the elevator, pressing a floor button and leaning against one of the walls. He knew he shouldn't be happy, not with Brennan so upset, but he couldn't help but think about the fact that he had just kissed his partner, the most beautiful woman in the world, the love of his life. She made every day, every hour, every minute of his life so much better. Just the thought of her made the clouds disappear and the sunshine. Since the day he met her he knew that he was in for some severe suffering. She was stubborn and too smart for her own good. She wanted to give justice to those who needed it and hope to those who had none.

She was the reason for his breath, his heartbeat. Her silver-blue eyes and her soft brown hair, her pale skin and her dazzling smile made him crazy every time he saw her. She was everything to him, she meant everything to him. She had always seemed so untouchable, just his partner. But now...now he could try to turn their relationship upside down and inside out. To make it something amazing and eternal and give her everything she ever wanted.

He made it to the interrogation room, his smile fading the longer he was away from Brennan. He walked into the room, his mind now clear, well mostly clear, and ready to continue to do what he did best – find the truth.

The interview continued for another ten minutes until his phone began to ring. He stared at the man in front of him harshly before walking outside to answer it.

"Booth"

"You have to go to the Jeffersonian, now!"

"What, who is this? Avalon?"

"She's in danger. Go to the Jeffersonian."

"She's in my office, she's safe." His voice was full of confusion and fear.

"Go to her now! Go to her right now!"

Avalon hung up before Booth had a chance to say anything else. It was up to him now. He didn't understand. He hadn't heard from Avalon in months and now all of a sudden she was calling him and telling him that his Bones was in danger. She was in his office, wasn't she?

His mind flipped to when Avalon had been right about Brennan being in danger at the hospital. She could have died. He rang to his office as panic set in. Could Avalon be right again? He sprinted up the stairs as adrenalin rushed through his body. He burst into his office.

"Bones! Bones!"

There was no reply, no movement, no sound. She was gone. He swore as he ran from his office to the SUV as the other agents stared at him, not knowing what was going on. He got into the car and called her mobile to find that she had turned it off before he sped towards the Jeffersonian, his heart racing and his mind on Brennan. He had to save her, he had to.

Irony increased his fear as a traffic jam began to form. He tapped impatiently on the steering wheel, hundreds of scenarios running through his head. He ran his fingers through his hair as the traffic began to decrease and he put his foot heavily on the throttle clicking the switch to turn on his light and siren. He sped along the road sweat beginning to form in his desperation to get to her.

The Jeffersonian might as well be on the other side of the world, Booth thought angrily as he gritted his teeth, braking around a corner. He was almost there, a few more blocks. There was a truck just up ahead of him which added his non- existent enthusiasm.

He cursed under his breath as he tried to call her again, still no answer. The all of a sudden he heard a screech of brakes. It was the truck. It had swerved around the corner of the...Jeffersonian!

His heart missed a beat as realization struck him. Bones!

He could hear metal and glass being crushed together and screams and car alarms. He could hear his heartbeat, so loud, so fast. His breathing had stopped and his eyes had closed briefly as tears fell from them. He gripped the steering wheel hard as he drove around the corner, dodging the cars that had braked after seeing the truck fall.

As he turned the corner it was like he had turned into a nightmare. He saw her car, it was completely smashed, all the window panes were empty of glass and one of the tyres had come off. He drove close to the wreckage, braking hard while tugging at his seatbelt. He had to get out and go to her. He ran across the glass covered tar to the driver's side. He tried to open her door but it had been crushed into the roof and the floor of the car when it had rolled.

His whole body stopped as he stared at her. She still had her seatbelt on and her hands were in her lap, her head on her shoulder she was covered in blood and shards of glass and she was so pale, she was almost blue. Tears fell from his eyes as he reached his hand in carefully through the broken window to her neck to feel for a pulse. There wasn't one.

His body shook violently as he realized her chest wasn't moving as he cried. He leaned into the car, trying to pull her out.

"Bones, breathe. Please breathe!"

Her seat belt was jammed, making it hard for him to pull her free as a small crowd gathered around and ambulances began to arrive.

He pulled her out and laid her down on the road carefully as a paramedic ran to her aid. She was so pale as he felt her neck again with the same result as before.

"She isn't breathing" He yelled in panic at the paramedic, not knowing what else to do.

"I need help over here!" the paramedic said as he checked her vitals with no response.

Another paramedic came over with a cart and another with the ambulance bed.

"There's no time. We have to do it here." One of them said as he quickly set up the crash cart.

Booth watched as they charger the paddles and attached cords to her fragile body. He had stood up to stay out of their way even though he didn't want to leave her side. This couldn't be it. He thought to himself as tears escaped his eyes again.

"Charge to 300"

"Clear"

Her chest was forced up suddenly with the shock as his body jumped. He had never experienced fear like he had right then.

"No response. Charge to 400."

"Clear"

There was another jolt.

"No response. Charge 600."

"Clear"

Another jolt, another round of tears.

The paramedics stared at the heart rate monitor they had attached to her. The line was flat.

"One more, charge 1000"

The other medic looked at him in disbelief.

"Do it. Charge 1000"

"Clear"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't posted in a couple of days, i actually kinda *cough* forgot. So my apologizes. **

**Once again, a huge, huge, supermassive thankyou to all those you reviewed and gave me advice and opinions and i would like you to be aware that i take all of it on board and appreciate it greatly. So thankyou so so much for all of your reviews.**

It had been as though time had slowed almost to a stop and then sped up so much he didn't even remember how he got to be where he was. One minute he was standing in the middle of the road watching the paramedics try to revive Brennan and the next he was sitting beside her hospital bed, holding her hand carefully in his. He watched her tiny body as his mind flashed back to the road. The paramedics were charging the paddles to 1000 after losing all signs of heartbeat and breathing. He was watching them, completely helpless with tears running down his face and fear running through his body. He watched as her chest was jerked up one last time before watching the flat line on the monitor, praying that her heart would start again. After what seemed like forever there was a faint beep from the machine and then a louder one as her heart began again. Her eyes had opened as she coughed, struggling to get oxygen to her lungs even though they had put an oxygen mask on her. She was alive and that's all he cared about.

He had knelt down next to her as soon as he heard the soft beep only to be pushed away by the medics trying to get her into the ambulance. He followed closely and got in with her, but once they got to the hospital she was rushed away and he was left to wait. He paced the hallway, waiting for a doctor to emerge as he called Angela and told her what had happened. She was immediately distraught as she raced around her house while still on the phone to Booth, searching for her car keys. Hodgin's eventually caught on to what was happening and took control. Booth hung up and continued to pace, his thoughts on Brennan and how much he loved her and how much he wished he could just tell her that.

Angela and Hodgin's arrived as a doctor came out. Angela's eyes were red and there was fear in her eyes. She wanted more than anything for her best friend to be alright.

The doctor approached them slowly. He was in his mid forties and his hair had greyed. He wore thin framed glasses and his eyes were a caring brown. He introduced himself and then told them about Brennan.

"She is stable for now. She has no serious injuries, just a few cuts and bruises."

"She's breathing alright?" Booth asked urgently.

"Yes. She is breathing by herself, but we do have an oxygen mask on her just in case. The shock of it all and her chest being pushed against the steering wheel, as well as the force of the seatbelt caused the air to leave her lungs and because she was so weak she was unable to breathe in again."

Angela's mouth opened in horror as she listened to the doctor speak. She was happy that Brennan would be okay but she was terrified by what she must have went through and just the fact that she had stopped breathing and her heart had stopped just made her think about how close her friend had come to death. She breathed in deeply as Hodgin's put his arm tightly around her.

"You can go and see her now." The doctor said smiling sadly at them. He had seen so much as a doctor. Their friend was alive; they should be celebrating not crying. He couldn't count the times that he had to tell someone's family how they had done all they could, but unexpected complications arose and they weren't able to revive them. Their friend would walk and talk again. They had everything to be happy about in his opinion.

Booth nodded at the doctor and he led them to a small room where Brennan lay asleep on the small white sheet covered bed. Her body was still pale, but some colour had returned. She looked so small, so frail. It was as though the slightest movement would hurt her so they all walked slowly to her side as the doctor left, closing the door behind him to give them some privacy.

Angela put her hand lightly on Brennan's forehead and stroked it carefully before saying. "I love you Sweetie. You gotta stay with us, okay?" tears ran down her cheeks as Booth carefully lifted her hand into his. She knew that he loved her more than anything in the world and it broke her heart to think that if death had of claimed her they would never have had a chance to be together. She looked him in the eye and said softly, "You have to do it soon. Neither of you can die without knowing." He didn't respond to her negative, but true statement. He didn't have to. Angela knew she was right and Booth wasn't about to disagree with her, but he still had something to say.

"What difference would it have made? She would still be here, in the hospital, wouldn't she?" His eyes were pleading for her to tell him this wasn't his fault as his mind flicked back to the kiss they had shared under his desk. If he hadn't kissed her would she have left the FBI building?

"You can't save her from everything, no matter how hard you try." Angela replied softly. She decided he needed to hear the truth and she would give it to him.

**-BONES-  
**

"You love her Booth and she needs to hear you say it."

Angela's words ran loud but true, through his head as he sat on an uncomfortable chair next to Brennan's bed. She was still asleep, still pale, but still the most beautiful woman Booth had ever seen. Angela and Hodgin's had left about an hour ago both extremely tired and worn out, Angela still trying to come to grips with what had happened to her best friend.

Booth was holding her hand in his, softly stroking it as his dark brown eyes watched her closed ones. It was 9:43; way past visiting hours, but Booth was able to con the nurses into letting him stay until ten. He never wanted to leave her, but thought at this point it was best to not cause to much trouble. They had both been through a lot that day, but even after the car accident and watching Brennan be revived – all he could think about the kiss they had shared and how right Angela was. He did love her and nothing could change that. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

Brennan stirred and her eyes fluttered open. They were bloodshot and showed sudden fear as she looked around in distress. Where was she? She tried to sit up, but was stopped by a familiar hand on her shoulder and a soft voice.

"It's okay Bones. I'm here. You're alright."

She closed her eyes and they filled with tears as her memories of the accident flooded back to her. She felt Booth stroke her hair lightly and opened her eyes to look in his. He was watching her closely, concern shown in the creases on his forehead.

"You're okay Bones. It's all going to be okay."

She listened to his words of comfort as she remembered what she had to do. She had to save him. She wanted to believe him – she wanted it all to be okay.

**-BONES-**

She slowly drifted back to sleep while gazing into Booths eyes. She fell into the dark chocolate brown of his eyes; the love; the genuine care. She felt so safe and loved, more than she ever had in her life. He allowed her to let go of all things bad and hang onto hope and love.

She woke up the next morning with a sudden chill and unwanted memories lingering in her mind. She sat up slowly, wincing at the pain that swirled through her body. She pulled the oxygen mask off and leant back against the wall. She felt so alone. She wanted Booth to be there and Angela. She wanted them to hug her and tell her that it was all going to be okay even though she knew that it wasn't.

Like he had heard her thoughts, Booth walked through the door of her room, his eyes tired and his expression serious. He smiled softly when he saw that she was awake and sitting up.

"Good morning Bones." He said walking over to her and sitting on the chair beside her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." She smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry Bones." he looked at the floor, his guilt rising to the surface.

"It's not your fault Booth. It's no one's fault." She looked straight ahead, blinking away tears. "You can't save everyone from everything." She said softly, thinking about Booth and the small amount of time she had left. 'Even the people you love' she added in her head.

He lifted his head to look at her. And whispered "Even the people you love"

She turned to him, surprised, but tried to hide and it and pretend she hadn't heard what he had said. He stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry Bones, but I have to get back to work. I will come by whenever I can." He opened the door before turning back to her. "Take it easy Bones. Lots of rest"

He left before she could say anything else. Her mind rerunning what he had whispered and replaying the kiss they had in his office.

**-BONES-**

"Angela you have to get me out of here!"

"No way Sweetie, you got hit by a truck and then had to be revived. If it was up to me you wouldn't be in the hospital, you would be in a room covered in pillows and strapped down so you couldn't escape."

"But Ange I need to get out of here."

"No Bren. Booth already told me not to let you out, no matter how much you beg."

"Fine i'll just check myself out then."

"The nurses won't let you, Booth talked to them when he visited you this morning. Bren, Sweetie, can't you just stay there for a couple of days, you know, really recover and just relax."

"It's the 15th Angela."

"Um, thanks, but I already know the date."

"I have something that I have to do and it's important."

"Not being able to go down to limbo for hours on end is not a huge problem."

"Ange, please? You're my best friend, you have to get me out."

"Don't go making me feel guilty; besides your psycho protective FBI, 'just partner', would kill me. So a hospital breakout is not happening."

"Ange..."

"Bren, I have to go. Please stay there okay? Please, please. I will come and visit after work okay and we'll talk more. Love you Sweetie."

Brennan groaned at the dial tone before putting the phone down. She was sitting up on her bed with her legs crossed thinking about how she could get out of the hospital. She knew that Booth would have made it an almost impossible task so her only hope was Angela. The only problem now was convincing Angela to check her out. She knew she had hours to think about it, but she didn't need hours, she already knew what would work. The only thing that would work.

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, another chapter for my favourite people :)**

**The reviews for the last chapter were incredible, so a huge, huge thanks to those people who reviewed. It's responses like that that really make me want to keep posting, so please, keep it up. You have no idea how much i appreciate them. :)**

"Hey." Booth said quietly as he walked into her room.

"Hey." She replied half heartedly not looking at him. Her time alone had given her mind time to linger on Booth's death and her emotions had swirled and then fell, taking her mind down with them. She felt so hollow and helpless. The truth was, she had absolutely no idea how to save him. No idea whatsoever. She thought about telling him, but feared that he would just call her crazy. She contemplated locking him in a cupboard, but he was stronger than her. She thought about taking him on a spontaneous trip, but he would never let her out of the hospital in time. She was fighting a losing battle, but unlike Booth, she would survive.

"How are you feeling?" He asked calmly walking over to her and putting his hand lightly on her forehead to feel her temperature, but she pushed it away.

"I was in a car accident Booth, I'm not sick."

"Okay, I'm sorry." He said surprised at her reaction as he sat down in the seat beside her bed. "I just want to be sure that you are alright."

"I'm fine Booth, I just need to get out of here." Her eyes filled with tears as she crossed her legs and examined her hands, keeping her eyes from meeting his.

"I'm not getting you out of here. You need to rest and recuperate."

"No I don't, aren't you listening? I'm fine." She turned to him as she spoke her voice rising and tears falling down her pale cheeks.

He stood up at the sight of her tears and sat on the edge of her bed. "What's wrong Bones?"

She looked down at her hands again. "I need to get out of here."

"Can't you just stay here for tonight? The doctors need to watch you for a couple of days, you can't leave."

"Why is it so important to you that I stay?" She looked into his eyes, her anger surfacing again.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I want to be sure that you will be okay." His voice rose. Why was she being so stubborn about this?

"Oh, is that it. So you don't trust me, you don't believe me when I say I'm okay?"

"Of course I trust you, it's just..."

"What, Booth?"

He stood up and walked away from the bed, away from her. His hands on his head and his eyes closed thinking about how he could phrase his answer. Her eyes were on the back of his head, glazed with tears.

"What Booth?" She urged.

He spun around quickly, his arms falling to his sides and his hands forming into fists, his teeth grinding together before saying; "I trust you more than anyone in the world. I don't want you to leave because here it's safe. If anything happens to you there are people who can help because I can't Bones. I can't help you. And I hate that I can't save you from everything because... I love you. I love you so much and if I can't save the person I love then who can I save?"

There was a knock at the door and Angela entered with a smile that quickly left her face when she saw her friend's expressions.

"Am I interrupting something? Cause I can leave."

"It's fine Angela. I was just leaving." Booth left without another word, shutting the door behind him.

"What happened Sweetie?" Her voice was full of concern as she walked over to her bed and sat down, watching her friends tears fall down her cheeks. She swung herself around on the bed and hugged Brennan, stroking her hair. "It will be okay Bren. I promise."

**-BONES-**

For most people, rain is good. It makes plants grow and washes people's cars who can't be bothered to do it themselves. It provides a cool change and clouds cover the sky, shielding the sun's rays from the fragile earth. It pounds, rhythmically - sprinkles, lightly - drizzles, reluctantly. There are so many phases of rain, yet so few of forgiveness, of honesty.

For other people, rain is bad. It makes them wet and irritated. The loud drumming of the raindrops stops them from sleeping. The clouds covering the sky make the day dull and their moods to fall too depressed as they pray for the sun to come back and shed light on their day.

For Temperance Brennan, however, the rain had no effect on her. If she went out in it, she got wet and if she went to bed she would be able to sleep. But at that moment, the heavy rain was the least of her worries.

"Angela, you trust me don't you?"

"Yeah, Sweetie, of course" She looked at her friend, slightly puzzled by the sudden question after an hour of silence, but reassured by the fact that she was speaking. They were laying side by side on Brennan's bed, looking up at the ceiling – Brennan, deep in thought and Angela listening to the calming sound of rain.

"Do you think Booth trusts me?"

Angela gave her friend a surprised look. "Of course he trusts you, Bren. What's going on?" she asked watching the side of Brennan's face. When there was no reply she looked back towards the ceiling and spoke softly. "Booth would do anything for you. He would never lie to you or hurt you. He would never leave you. All he wants to do is protect you and he gets so obsessive because he doesn't want to see you get hurt. He blames himself, all the time. Like I have said before, he's your knight in shining FBI standard issue body armour and you're lucky to have him. We all are."

"Can you get me out of here?" Brennan asked seriously her eyes never moving from the ceiling.

"Why is it so important you get out of here?" Angela said softly however her demand to know the reason ever increasing.

Brennan closed her eyes tightly telling herself that this was the only way she could save Booth before turning to Angela with tears in her eyes. "Because he told me he loved me."

**-BONES-**

Angela's eyes widened as she shot up from where she lay, screaming for release papers. She practically sprinted out of the room to find the nurse in order to get Brennan out of there as soon as possible. She had no doubts that Booth and Brennan were meant for each other. They were the main reason she continued to believe in love after her and Hodgin's had broken up the first time and it was that continued belief in something so magical that allowed her to rekindle her relationship with Hodgin's and now she couldn't be happier.

Brennan sat up slowly on her bed, her back leaning on the headboard as she listened to Angela's abusive cries with amusement. For some reason she felt sad, but then she realized that Booth would die tomorrow and there was nothing she could do. She now knew that Booth loved her, but her rational mind told her that this wasn't like movies where love conquers all. The fact that he had voiced his feelings made it harder. He loved her back, she could be sure of that now.

Angela burst back into the room as tears fell gently from Brennan's eyes as she thought about what her life had come to and what it would become. Would she really run away from everything like Avalon had showed her? Would she leave her friends and family? Would she forget Booth? She knew the last question was silly. She could never forget Booth she would never want to, no matter how much it hurt.

Angela saw her friend's tears and immediately calmed from her rant. "One of the nurses is going to bring the papers in soon." She said crossing to the bed. "Bren, I know you like to bury your feelings, but if you are not going to go to Booth I am not going to sign you out. I know that might sound mean, but to be honest I am tired of both of you running from your feelings for each other. I know he loves you and I know you love him and I would hate to see you miss out on that. I know you don't really understand it, but take it from me; love is amazing at the very least. I am amazed every day about what love has to offer. Whether it is from Hodgin's, or my dad or you. Love just makes me feel wanted and whole. Sweetie, you are loved by so many people, but sometimes those people need to know that you love them in return."

Brennan nodded, wiping her eyes. "But what if I lose him Ange?"

"Sometimes you just have to take a chance. You have to use the time that's given to you, not throw it all away. It's never too late for love Bren, never too late."

"I love you Ange. You are the best friend I could ever ask for." She got off the bed and hugged Angela as her tears continued to stream. Angela hugged her back tightly as tears began to fall from her cheeks as well.

"I love you to too Bren."

They stood there comforted by their years of friendship until the nurse walked in with the papers and Angela jumped to retrieve them, signing quickly. She had to get Brennan out of there.

**Any thoughts? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, another chapter for my favourite people :)**

**I would like to say once again, for those who reviewed the last chapter, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU, THANKYOU! **

**The reviews were amazing, so THANKYOU! **

**I really appreciate the good words, opinions and advice that you guys give me. It's really incredible, so thankyou so so very much.**

"Are you sure you will be okay. You did get hit by a truck and it is pouring rain."

"I'll be fine Angela." Brennan said as she sat in Angela's car in front of Booth's apartment building. She was truly terrified but she knew she had to do this.

"Did I mention that you had to be revived Bren and by the way, you got hit by a truck!"

"Yes I know Angela, I was there. I thought you wanted me to do this?"

"Yeah I know, but five years Bren, five years! There's a lot of disbelief buzzing through my head right about now. It's all just rushing at me. I want you to do this more than anything, but I want to make sure that it is what you want to do."

"It is Ange. Thanks for everything." She smiled warmly at Angela.

"Okay. Go tell Booth how much you love him." She smiled back her confidence returning as Brennan stepped from the car and into the rain.

"Oh, Brennan!" Angela called before Brennan shut the door.

"What Ange?"

"Details! Lots and lots of details!"

Brennan rolled her eyes as she shut the door and Angela drove away. She was covering her eyes from the large raindrops with her hands as she looked up at Booth's apartment building, her feet stuck to the pavement and her body becoming soaking wet. She slowly regained control of her limbs as she walked into the building and began her ascent to his apartment door.

She didn't realize she was breathing heavily until she stopped, inches from his door. Her clothes and hair were dripping and she was emotionally exhausted as the weight of what she had experienced over the last week or so fell on top of her. She was so unsure about absolutely everything that now she didn't really care what she did. She wanted to save him, but she had no idea how, so she had helplessly left it up to fate even though she didn't believe in it. But now she had no choice, no options, she just had what she had right then in that very moment. She knew all too well how quickly everything could be taken away, but she also knew too well how much she loved Booth.

She slowly raised her fist to the door and knocked slowly, but loudly causing her body to jump and her heartbeat to race. What was she doing? This would never work. She had less than a day left with him, this wasn't right.

Her mind raced with uncertainty as she began to run away from his door, away from opportunity, from love. She sprinted down the stairs and into the rain where she stood breathlessly on the streetlamp lit pavement and tears spilled from her eyes.

**-BONES-**

Moments earlier Booth had been sitting on his couch, a bottle of unopened whiskey sitting on the coffee table. Hours ago he would have considered downing the whole bottle and going back for more, but now he realized that getting drunk would create more problems than it would solve. He stared at the label on the bottle, not knowing what good it would do him. He couldn't believe he had actually told Brennan he loved her. Half of him felt completely relieved and the other half of him felt like he had made the biggest mistake of his life. He didn't want to lose her. He would rather watch her live her life with another man than lose her as a friend. She was too important to him to lose over a stupid mistake.

He heard a loud knock on his door and reluctantly tore his eyes away the label and stood up slowly and walked to door, opening it to find nothing but an empty hallway. He sighed, closing the door. Idiots, he muttered to himself as he walked back to the lounge. He realised that one of his windows was open and that rain was dripping inside. He walked over to it, closing it roughly. Peering outside, his eyes fell on a small figure standing on the pavement.

Realization struck him as his eyes widened in hope. "Bones!"

He ran to his door opening it quickly and running out, he had to get to her. His heart was pounding as he descended the stairs and raced to the entrance of the building stopping as he got outside, his eyes on her. She was just metres from him, both being soaked by rain, but both not caring. She had her back to him as he watched her shaking frame with regret and hope. They had so much history, so many reasons to not be together, so many reasons why it wouldn't work out, but there they were – in the rain, both willing to admit how they felt about one another. Would they take the opportunity or walk away like they had done so many times before?

**-BONES-**

The rain pelted onto the pavement and soaked into Booth and Brennan's clothes causing them to shiver in the dark street. Both of their minds were whirling with emotions and thoughts as Brennan turned around slowly to see Booth standing behind her. Her tears had disappeared into the rain but her eyes were red and puffy and her arms were wrapped around her waist for comfort. She closed her eyes when she saw him, breathing in deeply. What was he doing there? She wanted to run, to just stand in the rain until she fell to the ground and became nothing more than a person that once existed.

"What are you doing Booth, it's raining?" she opened her eyes releasing her arms from her shaking body.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said calmly walking toward her.

She turned away from his advance. "Angela got me out." She whispered.

"Why did you come here Bones?" he asked standing beside her.

"What does it matter? What does anything matter?" Her voice rose as her uncertainty did.

"Bones, Bones, calm down." Booth said putting his hands on her upper arms.

She looked away from his as tears once again began to cascade down her cheeks.

"Look at me Bones!" He said forcefully. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. "Look at me."

"I don't want to lose you." Brennan whispered looking into his eyes.

"You aren't going to lose me. Why would you think that?"

She looked away from him again before turning back. "Did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?" He asked though he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Do you really love me Booth?" She asked looking down at her feet.

"Is that what you came here for? You got Angela to get you out of the hospital; you knocked on my door and then stood out in the rain."

She nodded her eyes still transfixed on her shoes and the ever growing puddles surrounding them. "Sometimes you have to take a chance." She said quietly looking back into his eyes.

He smiled. "You have no idea how angry I am at Angela and you have no idea how thankful I am." He moved his hand from her arm to her cheek and stroked it lightly with his thumb. Her skin was cold and dripping from the rain. "Yes Bones. I meant every word I said. I love you."

A fresh round of tears fell from her eyes as she leant forward slightly, the rain pouring down around them, meeting his lips in a passionate kiss as her mind repeated 'it's now or never'.

They broke apart slowly, their hands still hanging on to one another as they looked into each other's eyes and then around them to look at the rain.

"Let's go inside, it's freezing out here."Booth said smiling as he took her hand and led her back to his apartment. They walked across the foyer, their clothes dripping and their fingers entwined as they ascended the stairs and made it to his apartment door.

He opened it slowly his eyes stuck to Brennan's beautiful silver, blue ones. They walked into his apartment, both reaching instinctively for the coats that they didn't have on. Instead they just felt how incredibly soaking their clothes were.

"I don't think I have ever been so wet!" Booth said pulling off his soaking shirt to reveal a just as soaked white singlet. He threw his shirt in the sink and looked back at Brennan. Her hair was dark from the water and was sticking to her face. Her skin glittered in the light from the raindrops still on her skin and a soft smile was on her face. She was so beautiful, he thought to himself.

"Booth?"

"Yeah." He said, not able to keep the smile from his face.

"I...I love you too."

Booth walked toward her slowly and pulled her into his arms, slowly kissing her temple and down her cheek to her chin.

She shivered at his touch, warm against her cold, wet skin as she reached her arms around his body and up around his neck as his lips navigated to hers. They clinged breathlessly to each other, their lips meshed as their hands began to explore each other's bodies.

They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. "Why don't we get out of these wet clothes?" Booth whispered into her ear.

Brenan nodded as Booth reached for her hand and lead her to his bedroom.

**-BONES-  
**

His room was warm and as comforting as his finely toned body. His heart as beautiful and kind as his thoughts. He felt nothing but complete love and dedication to her. He respected her as a woman, as a partner, as the person he loves. He had waited so long for this moment he wouldn't give it up for anything.

She was as beautiful as the morning sun was hopeful. She made his life complete like he made hers. Her fingertips were soft on his skin and her kisses sweet relief to his mouth. She was so many things it was ridiculous. She was sad, happy, relieved, depressed, loved, confused, overjoyed. Her emotions swirled as she forced her mind to cast them away like she had done so many times before. But instead of burying them, she replaced them with certainty. She was certain that she loved Booth and she was certain that he loved her back and at that moment that was all that mattered.

Her fingers scraped the underneath of his singlet as she slowly pulled it over his head, their mouths angry at having to be pulled away. But the feeling of her fingers on his bare chest was worth it. It didn't matter that they were wet and cold. What mattered was that they were there. They had each other for warmth and their love to keep them together, to keep them safe. Well for now anyway, Brennan thought.

Her arms wandered to his neck and tightened around it as his hands moved to her hips, carefully lifting her soaking t-shirt. She reluctantly released her grip and put her arms over her head, looking deep into his eyes as the shirt slid from her arms and he placed it on the floor. He pulled her close, his mouth meeting her neck as he traced her belly button and up her side with his fingers, causing her cold skin to tingle at the warm caress.

Her happiness fell with the sudden flash of Booth lying dead on the ground. The looks of the S.W.A.T teams faces and his blood all over her clothes and skin as she lay next to him, refusing to leave his side. She saw all of her friends sitting around the pool, watching their children, talking, laughing. She had left everyone she had ever cared about and everyone who had ever cared about her. Tears swarmed to her eyes as she held Booth tightly and kissed him with endless passion and love, letting all of her emotions fall to the floor as she thought about her life without him and how what they were doing wasn't fair to him or to her.

But then she remembered what Angela had told her at the hospital - "Sometimes you just have to take a chance. You have to use the time that's given to you, not throw it all away. It's never too late for love Bren, never too late."

She pulled away slowly from Booth, her grasp still tight as she looked into his eyes as she spoke softly, "I love you so much Booth. I don't ever want to lose you." Tears slid down her face as he looked into her eyes and kissed her softly, his hands on the bare skin above her hips.

"You won't lose me Bones. I promise, with all my heart." He wiped the tears from her cheeks lightly and smiled softly.

She kissed him deeply, with all the love she had in her as he lowered her onto his bed and they become lost in one another.

It's never too late. She had to believe that. She had to take a chance.

**THOUGHTS?**


	13. Chapter 13

**The response to the last chapter was AMAZING! So thankyou soo much to those who reviewed and i just wanted to let you know that if you would like me to relpy to your reviews i would be MORE than happy too. I am so thankful to those who do it, so just let me no if you would like a reply. :)**

** Feel free to PM me or just let me know in your review.**

"Morning" He said quietly, kissing her temple and wrapping his arms tighter around her, pulling her back to his chest.

"Morning" She said sadly. Her eyes were glazed with tears. It was the 16th today, her mind kept telling her. Her time was almost up.

"Hey," He said, rolling her over so he could see her face. He heard the sadness in her voice and had become panicked. Did she regret what they did?

"You okay?" He searched her eyes with his own.

"Yeh" She lied, burying her face into his chest and holding him tightly as tears fell from her eyes and she wiped them away quickly. Her mind wandered to the night they had shared and she couldn't help but smile. "Perfect."

He smiled and kissed the top of head as his mobile began to ring. He rolled on top of her to reach his phone on the bedside table, kissing her passionately as he did so.

"Booth" He answered, his free arm holding his weight beside her head so he wouldn't crush her. His smile turned to a serious expression as he listened to the voice on the other end.

She traced his muscles with her fingertips as she waited for him to finish – her confusion building as she was so happy, yet so sad at the same time.

"I'll be there soon." Booth said disappointed as he shut his phone and threw it back onto the table before rolling them over so she was lying on him, causing the sheets to tangle with their legs.

"You have to go." It was a statement, rather than a question and her sad eyes made him want nothing more than to stay where they were forever.

"Yeh, I have to get to work. Hodgins found some bug or something that could link to the killer." He rolled his eyes and smiled at her. She had her chin leaning on her arm that lay across his bare chest. Her hair was out and tousled and her pale skin shone against his tan skin. Their legs were as in twined as the sheets and their clothes lay all over the floor.

"Can't you wait till tomorrow?" Brennan asked hopefully, her eyes wide at her suggestion.

"Listen to you, asking me to forget work!" Booth said, leaning forward off the pillow and kissing her.

"I'm not asking you to forget. I'm just suggesting that maybe you could take the day off or we could go somewhere, far, far away and not come back for a week."

"As much as I would love to Bones, I don't think Cullen would go for that. Not in the middle of an investigation. Why do you want to go somewhere all of a sudden, won't you miss the lab?"

'I'll miss you more' Brennan thought sadly. She knew she couldn't keep him away from catching a killer, it was too important to him.

"Please don't go Booth." She pleaded.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." He said sitting up and pulling her into his lap and wrapping a blanket around her body. "Please stay. If you refuse to stay at the hospital, can you at least stay here for me?"

"Fine" She scowled. She was out of ideas to make him stay even though she knew nothing would work. "Can I come?"

"No way, Bones. You need to rest."

"I can rest at the lab."

He kissed her, causing her to fall on her back with him leaning over her.

"You're not going to the lab Bones." he whispered breaking apart, his lips hovering centimetres from hers.

"I want to help." She said weakly.

He smiled at her. "I know Bones. But...you can help me shower!"

Her eyes lit up and a smile broke from her lips as he sat up and led her to the bathroom.

**-BONES-**

"I'll drop you off at your place."

"What? Why?" she said panicked.

"Calm down Bones." he said smiling at her tone. "I just said that I will drop you off at your place." He relaxed his hands on the steering wheel as they reached a red light.

She had given up trying to fight. She had been fighting for days. Her body was weak from the accident and her mind had been stretched to its limit. "You'll come back, right?" She asked slowly, but with desperation leaking in her words.

"Yeah, Bones. As soon as I get a chance, which might not be until lunch but I'll come back." He smiled at her again, but it went unnoticed as she was staring intently out the window.

He is going to come back. She told herself. He will come back.

The rest of the car trip was quiet, each engaged with their own thoughts as he pulled into Brennan's apartment building. He held her hand in his, fingers entwined as they made their way up to her apartment. She opened the door, lingering slightly as she pulled her key out, breathing in his scent and letting it calm her defeated body. They walked in and she closed the door softly behind Booth.

"I have to go now Bones." Booth said softly, pulling her into his arms as she nodded, not meeting his eyes.

Her clothes were still damp from the rain the night before, a contrasting feeling to Booths fresh suit. He kissed her lightly and as he began to pull away she put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, their lips meeting once again. The kiss was deep and passionate as she pulled him tighter and closer to her. But like all good things, their kiss had to end. He pulled away, his breathing heavy and his arms tight around her as her head fell into his chest.

"Please rest Bones." he said kissing the top of her head before releasing her and walking to the door. "I'll see you later." He smiled and opened the door. "I love you." He added, looking into her eyes before closing the door behind him.

"I love you too." Brennan whispered even though he was already gone. She just stood there for a minute, just watching the spot where he had vanished, waiting for an epiphany though none came. She was a genius, but lately she hadn't been feeling like one.

She sighed heavily and began looking for her keys before realizing that she didn't have a car. Defeated she went into her bathroom and had a long hot shower, letting memories of her night with Booth flood her. Her smile, impossible to hide as she silently recalled all the details in her head while thinking about how much she wanted to do it all again...and again.

**-BONES-**

It's hard enough when someone you love passes away unexpectantly, but when you know when and how it is going to happen it makes it so much worse. What can you do? What WOULD you do? To Brennan these questions were her reality. What can she do? What WILL she do? Her mind was in a constant debate and her heart was in constant turmoil. There is a fine line between the sane and the insane and it felt as though she were on the borderline, but never knowing which side she was on. Her confusion led to panic and her panic led to tears. It was a vicious cycle, none of it helping her efforts and none of it giving her any hope of saving Booth.

She got out of the shower and changed into warm clean clothes. The clouds had cleared from the night before but the breeze and air was still cold. She sat on her lounge, her mind buzzing and her body aching from the car accident. Though she didn't want to admit it, she was really hurting. Her muscles ached and bruises were appearing on her skin. She had to admit that her night with Booth hadn't helped, although her regret was nonexistent.

"Avalon!" She said aloud as she jumped off the couch and ran to her phone to call a taxi. Her epiphany had come. She had no idea whether or not Avalon could help but she knew she had to try.

**-BONES-**

Although she could still not quite believe it – there she was again; standing in front of Avalon Harmonia's door. She had not seen the psychic since she had shown her what her future would be like if Booth was gone. That encounter had scared her even though she still wasn't sure if she believed it. The emotions that she felt and the future events that she witnessed were haunting her movements and her subconscious. She didn't want to leave her friends, her family. She didn't want to run, but ultimately – she didn't want Booth to die.

She took a deep breath in and knocked on the door, her knuckles shaking against the cold wood.

"Come in Temperance." She heard Avalon call from inside. How did she know it was her? 'She's a 'psychic' remember?' She told herself before opening the door and closing it carefully behind her.

"Avalon?" Brennan called walking slowly into the room.

"In here Dr Brennan. I have been expecting you." 'Of course you have.' Brennan thought.

Brennan walked into Avalon's dining room to find her sitting at the table, her fingers entwined and resting on the tablecloth.

"I...I need...help." Brennan said unsure. She didn't know what she expected Avalon to tell her, she just felt like she had to be there. She had given up on her mind for now and gone with her gut. There was no way to rationalise her situation so why try?

Avalon stared at her. "You have been given a chance Temperance, a chance to save a life."

Brennan breathed in and out heavily, her temper rising. "You keep saying that, but HOW, HOW do I save him? HOW do I get out of this mess? HOW can I keep him alive?" her voice quavered as tears appeared in her eyes. "What do I do?" She whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"You have a chance to save a life, so you have to take a chance."

"I'm supposed to leave Booth's death up to fate?" Brennan asked her voice rising once again.

"Everything is up to fate, Dr Brennan- as it was fate that gave you this chance."

"A chance to take a chance?"

Avalon shrugged. "Just because you don't believe doesn't make it untrue."

"You can't change facts based on belief."

"And what is it that you believe?"

"I believe in science."

"Yet here you are Dr Brennan."

"I couldn't think of anything else to do." Brennan admitted.

"Well stop thinking. Believe. Take a leap of faith. Take a chance." Avalon reached into her pocket and pulled out her tarot cards and began to deal them before looking back up at Brennan. "And who knows – you may save a life."

**THOUGHTS? AND WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO REPLY TO THEM?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, i'm sorry i haven't posted in a couple of days, but HOPEFULLY, i will be able to post a chapter a day from now one. Well i will try anyways :)**

**Huge, giant thanks as always to those who reviewed! :) The response for the last chapter was AMAZING! i love reading your reviews so thankyou, thankyou, thankyou.**

**And lastly, just a quick authors note, for the last part of this chapter, refer to the very first chapter if you don't remember what happened.  
**

As soon as she stepped out of Avalon's apartment, she knew she couldn't go home. She knew that she couldn't just sit around and wait for him to come back. She knew that she would not be able to sit still, not be able to stand or walk or talk, or even form a coherent sentence if Booth was to die again. She knew that the less time she had the closer she was coming to a meltdown and she knew how much she didn't want that to happen.

Her footsteps were rushed as she made her way to her waiting taxi. Booth would not be impressed that she didn't stay home, but right then, at that moment, she didn't even care. She had realized that if she gave up, if she gave in, she wasn't the person Booth thought she was, or the person he needed her to be. She was better than that. Temperance Brennan never gave up, she never backed down and she wasn't about to change that fact.

The taxi ride was slow as she begged her mind to stop, just for a minute. Her head was spinning and her body was aching as she pleaded for the silence her brain wouldn't allow her to have. Finally the taxi stopped outside the Jeffersonian and she paid the driver before walking quickly into the building hoping to be unseen by her friends. Her wish, however, did not come true.

"Brennan, Sweetie, what are you doing? Booth is going to have a heart attack. Are you alright? He said you promised you would stay home."

"I'm fine Angela. I didn't want to stay home." Brennan said absently as she walked into her office closely followed by Angela.

"See I believe you, but try and explain it to your 'partner'" she emphasised the last word smiling as Brennan looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Soooooooo" Angela said sitting down on Brennan's couch.

"Sooooooo, what?" Brennan asked confused at her friends tone.

"Come on Sweetie. You promised you would give me details! LOTS of details!"

"Oh, that, right." Brennan said, unable to help her smile at her best friends' interest as she sat opposite her.

"Soooooo?" Angela said impatiently.

Brennan sighed. She knew there was no getting rid of Angela now.

"It was good." She stated simply.

"Good? That's it. You can't tell me that I busted you out of the hospital for, good?"

"Don't be ridiculous Ange, you didn't _bust_ me out of the hospital. And it _was_ good."

"C'mon Bren, that man is built, it couldn't have just been good."Angela was desperate for information now her eyes begging Brennan for a detailed recap.

Brennan gave up on her limited information idea. "It was amazing, Ange." Her eyes were filled with sincerity and her heart was filled with grief.

Angela jumped off the couch and hugged Brennan tightly. "I'm so happy for you Bren."

"BONES, what the he! are you doing here?" Booth walked into her office and saw the satisfied and interested look on Angela's face as she watched him enter. "You two better not have been talking about me." He warned as Angela smiled and stood up.

"No Booth." She said as she got up and began to walk towards the door, stopping and smiling at Booth's confused expression. "We would never talk about you." She shrugged and walked out.

Booth watched her go, shaking his head before turning back to Brennan to find her sitting at her computer.

"Why are you here Bones? I told you too stay at home, put your feet up, take some medication."

"I got bored Booth. Besides, it's safe here." She looked up at him as he approached her.

"That's not the point."

"I know Booth." She looked down, her hands entwined in her lap as she decided that honest was probably the best she could be right now, especially to him. "I just needed something to do."

"I understand. Next time just let me know and ANSWER your phone. You were in a car accident, Bones, you had to be revived. I just need to be certain that you are safe" He looked at her as she continued to look at her hands. "We're okay though, aren't we?"

She listened to his words, his tone. He had nothing but concern for her, true concern. She looked into his eyes and smiled softly. "Yes. We're okay."

He smiled back before kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Good." He walked to the door, but turned before exiting into the lab. "I better get going. Please let me know if you leave."

"I will." She waved before turning back to her computer screen. 'What to do', she thought, 'what to do'.

**-BONES-**

It was 2:34pm and Brennan had just gotten back to the lab after having lunch with Booth. Though, as much as she had enjoyed it, she couldn't stop the feeling off loss and the thought of these last hours being the last she will ever spend with Booth.

She spent the rest of the afternoon in her office, going over x – rays of old remains. She didn't bother going onto the platform and going over Claire's remains once again. She knew it wouldn't help, she had lived it once before. Hodgin's was the one who found the evidence against her uncle even though everyone was already convinced that it was him. All they needed was a warrant for his arrest and evidence that gave them that warrant.

That exact evidence was found at 5:09pm, the same time as it was found before, the same way as it was found before. They were all gathered in Brennan's office as they awaited Booth and Caroline. It was all happening again, exactly as it had the first time. Brennan tried to postpone everything, but it all seemed to fall back into place. Her efforts were hopeless, ignored even. She was getting nowhere fast and Booth's remaining life was growing increasingly short.

Brennan barely spoke as Caroline applied for the warrant and the others talked about the evidence and the rest of their findings. She had gone pale at one point and stayed that way, with her head spinning she was forced to stay seated at her desk. Booth noticed, his worry for her increasing. He knew that despite what she said she was not alright.

"It will be about an hour." Caroline told them all as she hung up the phone.

"An hour?" Booth said running his palm of the back of his neck. "He lives on the outskirts, it will take an hour to get out there."

"Calm down, Cherie. It doesn't matter what time you arrest him, as long as you do arrest him, understand?"

"Yes Caroline."

"Good, I better get going; I have some paperwork to get to. I'll fax over the warrant once it is approved. Have a good night."

At her last words Brennan thought she was going to be sick and pass out. "Have a good night" Caroline had said. Brennan knew better. There was nothing good about tonight. In a weird way she couldn't help but feel ready for this night to be over. She wanted it to not exist and for him to be alive.

"I'm going to call the FBI and get a SWAT team together. See if you can find anything else that ties him to the murder. Once he is behind bars he needs to stay there."

They all nodded silently as Booth walked out, eyeing Brennan to see if she looked any better. Cam followed him out and Hodgin's and Zack followed her.

Angela turned to her friends after the others left and realized how sick she looked. Sure she had noticed when she went pale, but now she looked terrible.

"Bren, are you okay? You don't look so good Sweetie." Angela said as she walked over to Brennan and put her hand on her forehead lightly. "You're not burning up, which is a good sign, I guess."

"I'm fine Ange." Brennan began to argue before Booth walked in.

"Bones, are you okay?" He kissed her forehead, feeling for a fever making Angela smile stupidly.

"I'm fine Booth. Really." She tried to smile but failed as she was hit with another sudden need to throw up.

"Okay, if you insist. But tell me if you don't feel good and I will take you straight to the hospital."

"I'm fine." She repeated, this time not even trying to convince them.

"Well I better see if they need any help." Angela said before leaving quietly.

"SWAT team all ready?" Brennan asked, clearing her throat.

"Yeah, everything is all set. I just have to meet them there once we get the warrant."

"Do you have to meet them? I mean, can't they just arrest him themselves?"

"No Bones. It's my investigation; the warrant will have my name on it. I have to arrest him."

"Can't they just put someone else's name on it?"

"Bones, what is this about? I thought you wanted him locked up."

"I do. It's just..."

"What?"

"I don't want you to go. It could be dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt."

"That's why we wear bullet proof vests for Bones."

"But that doesn't protect all of you."

"Bones, I appreciate your concern, but I am going, okay? You can come with me if you want, but only if you promise to stay behind the SUV, completely out of site. Promise?"

She nodded reluctantly. "I love you Booth. I just wanted you to know."

He smiled and fell to his knees in front of her. "I know Bones and I love you too. Everything will be okay. I promise." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, her head resting on his shoulder as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

**-BONES-**

It was dark that night. The sky was covered in clouds and the moon and stars could not be seen. The wind was cold and strong, blowing her hair in her eyes as a single tear fell down her face. It was happening again, exactly how it had before and there was no stopping him now. She had tried, she had failed and now she was left to be an action-less spectator. Her efforts to stop him had failed and now there she was, right where this all started, right where it all ended.

Cold sweat dripped down her back as she wiped away the tear. She was standing next to the SUV, her arms wrapped around her body as she tried to stay warm. She could hear hushed whispers all around her and she could see Booth in the distance, his bullet proof vest done up tightly around his muscular torso. He smiled at her from the distance and she smiled back sadly, her gut clenched in her whirl of emotions as she watched the man she loved gather up the SWAT team and head for the silent house. She couldn't help the thoughts of regret slipping into her mind, that this could be the last time she saw him smile, the last time she saw him alive.

He looked back at her as the SWAT team made their approach and she waved as tears began to pour from her eyes and her body began to shake in expectant grief. He motioned for her to stay down and walked away, pulling out his gun, as she turned away and sat down on the grass, leaning against the SUV. Her emotions were more than she could handle and she was losing faith in her ability to stay upright. Her whole body shook as she sobbed, trying with all her might to keep quiet as there were other people around, watching waiting.

She sat there, trying not to listen to what was going on, but it was hard not to when the rest of the street was silent. She heard the snapping of a door and the footsteps of heavily armed men, she could hear their shouts and their weapons click as a bullet was forced into the barrel. She heard two shots and then multiple fires. Her body jumped at the sound of the bullets and her heart raced. The sound of the firing broke her muffled silence as she let her emotion take over and her tears run, her sobs clearly audible in the quiet night.

Suddenly she stopped and listened as tears continued their race down her cheeks as she stood up slowly. She walked around to the other side of the car and glanced toward the house. She could see the small lights of the torches on the SWAT teams' guns and she could hear small murmurs being passed around the room and straight away she knew it had happened again – exactly as it had before.

She began walking toward the building ever so slowly, edging one foot in front of the other every few seconds. By the time she was halfway to the house one of the men was about to walk out of the now broken door, but then he saw her. He could see that she was scared and had been crying.

Until then she had been as accepting as she could be, after all she knew that it was going to happen she didn't have a choice but to accept it. But her-self containment was lost as soon as she saw the man. The same man who had first appeared before, wearing the same expression of fear, sadness, anger, love and respect. That was when she began to break down, as the other men began to crowd around the one who had appeared first. That was when all sanity ran from her head and she felt like she wanted to run from where she was and never return. Instead of running away she ran into the house, past the crowd of armed men, but stopped before rounding the corner that would reveal Booth's body. She breathed in and out deeply, closing her swollen eyes before she continued to walk slowly.

Her heart stopped as she opened her eyes. She felt her legs give way as she fell to the floor. Unable to break her fall she landed hard on her knees, her body shaking and tears falling down her face. She wanted to scream, to run, but she couldn't find the strength. Every muscle in her body ached and every bone shook with disbelief. How could this have happened again? How did she let this happen again? It was all her fault and now no one could convince her otherwise. She had her opportunity to save him and she had let it slip.

She laid down on her side next to his body, her arm draped across his chest and her head nestled into his neck as she cried, begged for it to be a dream, but by now she knew better than that. The SWAT team watched in tears, not wanting to pull her away from him even though they knew they would eventually have too.

It broke their hearts to watch Brennan. They knew that they loved each other, they just never admitted it and that was what made it hard. Everyone knew that they were meant for each other, everyone knew that they were supposed to be together, but now, this. How were they supposed to be together now?

They continued to watch as Brennan cried, holding tightly to the one person she loved more than anything. The one person she trusted with her life and told everything too. That one person who was now gone because of her.

It was dark that night. The sky was covered in clouds and the moon and stars could not be seen.

**IS THIS IT? :)**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK... :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I just wanted to say WOW! The response to the last chapter was INCREDIBLE. Thankyou to all those who shared their opinons and thoughts, i really appreciate it :)**

Brennan woke to a sudden chill, her vision was blurry and her head was pounding so she closed her eyes immediately after opening them. She was freezing; she had her arms wrapped around her body trying to secure all the warmth they could muster. She could hear muffled voices in the background and the shuffling of feet. Where was she?

Tears began to form behind her closed eyes, as her memories collided with reality and she was hit with horrible realization. Booth was gone. But how did she get here? She remembered lying next to his cold form, her body shaking and her mouth pleading him to wake up. She knew it was hopeless, but what else could she do? Nothing could bring him back, but could she have saved him?

Yes.

It was the plain, painful, terrible, horrible truth. She could have saved him. She could have had him forever, but she let opportunity slip and with it so did Booth's life. She lost everything when she let her chance go by. She was now forced to live with the consequences, but how could she live now that her reason for life was gone? How could she continue to work when her partner was gone? How could she love when the person she loved was gone?

Brennan began to cry as thoughts rushed to her head, surrounding her in pain and self loathing.

"This isn't fair!" She screamed, her eyes shut tight against her tears. She had no idea where she was or how she got there, but she didn't care. She was so overwhelmed with grief that where, and how became irrelevant.

"What's not fair?" The concerned voice surprised her as she felt someone's hand on her cheek, causing her to open her eyes.

**-BONES-**

"Booth?" Brennan whispered through her tears as she sat up.

"Shh, it's okay Bones."

Her body shook with emotion. "It's not okay, you're dead." She screamed. "You're dead and it's... it's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault." Her voice quavered as she said her thoughts aloud. "It's all my fault."

"No Bones. It's not your fault at all." He sat next to her. "You can't blame the inevitable on yourself."

"You weren't supposed to die! You were supposed to stay alive so..." her voice trailed off as a fresh round of tears emerged from her grief drenched eyes.

"So, what?" he asked calmly, placing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her body close to his so her head was leaning on his chest.

"So...you could...be with me. You were supposed to keep your life so you could live the rest of it with me." She lifted her head off his shoulder. "I did this to you. I love you and now...you're gone. You have to suffer with the consequence"

Booth wiped the tears from her cheeks and rested the palm of his hand on her cheek, looking into her defeated blue eyes before kissing her and replying softly. "There is no consequence for loving you. There is only happiness and thankfulness that the woman I love loves me back. You are an amazing person, Bones, you are the best. I love you so much."

Brennan gazed into his eyes before realizing that Booth and everything around her was fading away slowly.

"Booth, come back!" she yelled as she was once again plummeted into darkness.

**-BONES-**

Her heart beat quickly as light began to form in beads around her. She was standing up in the fading darkness, waiting for her location to reveal itself. She was scared and disoriented as the pounding in her head increased and the light around her became brighter causing her to close her eyes and tears to slide down her face.

She opened her eyes carefully to find herself in Angela's office. Angela was sitting at her desk with tears in her eyes, holding the phone up to her ear. She looked sad and angry as she talked into the phone.

"When are you coming back?" Pause. "You said that three months ago. You have been gone for so long Bren, I really miss you. Everyone misses you." Pause. "Parker is doing, okay for what he has had to go through." Angela was crying now. "Can you please just come back? I need you Bren. I really need you." she begged. "Fine. I'll talk to you later." She hung up and closed her eyes as she tried to stop crying, but failed as she bursts into sobs and then looked at Brennan angrily. "You did this. You have to fix it."

"How Angela? How do I fix this mess?" She pleaded, taken aback by her comment as everything around her began to fade away.

**-BONES-**

She was at the cemetery. There was a gentle breeze blowing around her, causing the leaves in the tall, old trees to sway and her hair to dance. She was no longer crying as a feeling of serenity passed over her as she stared at the graves and the green grass that lay between them, the sun warming her cold, pale skin. She felt strangely at rest, just standing there. That was until she spotted a small boy walking toward her, a small bunch of flowers in his tiny hands. It wasn't until then that she looked at the name on the gravestone in front of her.

_Seeley Joseph Booth_

She looked back at Parker as he came closer to her, his eyes never leaving the flowers that he held so tightly in his hands as tears cascaded down his cheeks. His eyes were empty, not the way a child's eyes should be. He had lost the most precious thing a boy could lose. He had lost his father and she was to blame.

He walked up to the gravestone and placed the small bouquet down before tracing his tiny fingers around the letters forming his father's name. Brennan watched as Parker sat on the grass, his back leaning against the gravestone and his eyes filled with tears.

"Dad, I miss you so much." He sobbed, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I love you more than anything in the world."

"Parker..." Brennan began walking towards the boy, who looked at her like he only realized she was there.

"Bones, I miss him so much." He sobbed, his tiny frame shaking.

Brennan sat down next to him, her eyes brimming with tears and her heart breaking for him as she put her arm around him.

"I know Parker. I know."

"Why couldn't you save him?" he looked up at her, his lonely brown eyes locked on her blue ones.

She couldn't lie to him, she couldn't lie to herself. Tears dripped from her eyes as she replied "I don't know Parker. I don't know."

-BONES-

The sudden fading away of everything around her didn't surprise her this time. She brought her knees to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs tightly as Parker slowly disappeared, the pain on the boys face distinguishable against the growing darkness. She knew his life would never be the same again. She knew her life would never be the same again.

She closed her eyes against the impeding darkness. Her mind was in a state of grief and irrationality with which she was not comfortable with. Her stomach fluttered as she opened her eyes to find herself in complete darkness. She couldn't hear or see anything as she stood up in the pitch black.

"What do you want me to do?" She screamed. "I'm sick of playing this game! You told me I could save him. Do you want me to give up because that is what I am going to do. I am going to give up because I have lost everything I had to lose. I have no reason to keep trying."

She shook her head angrily in the darkness as tears spilled down her cheeks and she sobbed falling to her knees in the darkness.

"I'm a scientist. This isn't real. This isn't real. It can't be real." She begged herself to believe her own words, but failed as her emotions flowed and she sat there sobbing. "It's not real."

"Only if you believe it is."

Her head shot up at the familiar voice as anger raged through her body as she stood and turned around in the darkness.

"I'm sick of this Avalon! Get me out of here!" She screamed as she fell to the ground, her legs failing her and her eyes flooded with tears. "I want Booth." She whispered, her eyes closing. "I want Booth right now. I want him to be alive."

"You have a chance to save a life. In order to have a chance you must take a chance. You have to understand before you can accept."

Avalon's voice rang in her ears as she fell into her subconscious, her tears subsiding as she allowed herself to be at peace.

**THOUGHTS?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Massive thankyou as always to those who reviewed. All of your feedback is AMAZING!.Thankyou very, very much.**

**If there is anything that you would like me to say or explain in my pre chapter/authors note thing, please let me know. I am more than happy to include thoughts, dedications, thankyou's and explanations or anything you can think of, just let me know :)**

"Bones...Bones. Wake up Bones."

She heard his voice as she began to wake, her head spinning dangerously and her mind an emotion filled mess. Her body was weak as she tried to open her eyes and move her limbs unsuccessfully. She felt him take her hand in his carefully and stroked it softly with his thumb.

"It's okay Bones. Shhhh."

She slowly regained control of her own body as she opened her eyes to find him next to her, kneeling next to her bed.

"Hey," he said, lightly tucking her hair behind her ear. "You okay? I came to check on you and I heard you scream. Bad dream?"

She nodded, not trusting her ability to speak, or her eyes. Was this really him?

She moved further from the edge of her bed and pulled his hand, signalling for him to join her. He got up and lifted the covers, climbing in beside her and pulling her close as she began to cry again.

"I'm here Bones. You're safe."

She buried herself into his chest so she could feel his heart beat.

"I just came to tell you that the warrant is almost ready."

Her eyes widened and she pulled back from the comfort of his chest.

"What?"

"The warrant Bones, so we can arrest Claire's uncle remember?" He stroked her cheek soothingly.

Realization dawned on her as she realized that this wasn't a dream and her chance wasn't over.

**-BONES-**

Booth's phone rang - sighing; he lifted an arm from around Brennan and answered it.

"Okay...I'll be there soon." He shut his phone and returned it to his pocket. "I have to go, the warrant is just about ready."

"Can you please stay? It could be dangerous." Brennan asked, her head buried in Booth's chest.

"I know it could be dangerous. That is why you are staying. Haven't we already had this conversation?"

"I'm losing track." She replied sadly as she wiped away tears.

"Hey," he said rolling her onto her back, his mouth hovering centimetres from hers and his fingers stroking her cheek. "Everything will be alright. I am going to go and put this guy behind bars where he belongs and then I am going to come straight back. Okay?"

"No, Booth. It's not okay. Nothing is okay." She broke into tears and Booth pulled her into him. "Please don't go Booth. Please. Just don't go."

"I have to Bones. I'm sorry. I love you so much, but this is my investigation and I can't back out of the arrest and put other people in danger. I will come straight back. I promise." He kissed her head and let go of her. "I have to go." He repeated as he got off the bed and walked out her bedroom door. The truth was he didn't want to leave, but he felt obligated too.

Brennan began to sob as she got out of her bed and ran to her front door in time to see Booth walk out of it and close it.

"No." she whispered. "Not again. Please." She begged. "Let him live."

**-BONES-**

Brennan slowly regained control of her emotions and called a cab. She stood on the sidewalk, her eyes red and puffy and her clothes creased and her hair messy. Her appearance however was the least of her worries at that moment. A cab pulled over for her and she got in hurriedly, yelling the address to the driver as she put on her seatbelt.

"Go!" She ordered the frightened driver.

He nodded slightly and pulled out from the kerb, jerking his eyes in the review mirror every now and then to look at her.

Night had fallen quickly over the city as the cab driver made his way to the less busy outskirts of the city and onto a quiet suburban street. There were no stars out and Brennan could see Booth's SUV and the SWAT car parked out the front of the targets house. There were only a few policemen patrolling the area. She was too late. Her heart beat sped up at the thought as she raced out of the taxi after overpaying the driver.

She ran to the SUV and that was when she saw Booth in the distance, the SWAT team behind him, about to enter the house.

**-BONES-**

Her eyes watched, petrified as Booth began the countdown to entering. She was brought back to reality as the policemen began to approach and question her, but she couldn't hear what they were saying she was too busy trying to teach her lungs to breathe and her legs to move.

Slowly she walked away from the policemen, running as they tried to catch up to her. She was on a mission, Booth was her target, keeping him alive was the aim.

Her logical mind was non-existent as she heard the breaking of the door and the shouts coming from the SWAT team. She sprinted to the house and through the broken door, much to the surprise of the heavily armed men who stopped at her sudden appearance to determine if she was a threat. She ran around the bend in the house to find Booth and the rest of the men cornering the murderer. He had a gun pointed at Booth and a smirk on his face. She stopped running, horrified. This is it, she told herself, this is it.

**-BONES-**

His smirk turned to a smile as his finger moved to the trigger.

"At least one of you is coming with me." He said, refusing to have his life end in defeat.

"Put the gun down now!" Booth yelled. "You are under arrest for the murder of Claire Riley, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You..."

"Have the right to remain silent, I know. Jeez, doesn't it get repetitive?" He was mocking them now; he knew there was no escape even if he did kill one of them. "I'll remain silent if you do."

With that he squeezed the trigger and Booth and the SWAT team responded with anticipation to fire their own weapons. The room froze as Brennan screamed and everything around her began to disappear.

"You can't save him Temperance. Not by watching. You have to act. You have to take a chance."

"What chance? Why can't you just tell me?"

"You have to risk what you want to gain."

"I have to risk a life to save a life." She said slowly, finally understanding as she replied to Avalon's voice.

"But whose life are you saving Temperance?"

"Booth's of course. That is what I have been trying to do." She yelled, tears fell from her eyes.

"That's what I can't do."

"Then maybe his life isn't the one you are supposed to save."

"What are you talking about? Booth is the one who dies, who else's life is there to save?"

"If Booth survives who are you really saving?"

"I don't understand Avalon."

"Let me show you."

Her sight blurred before returning to normal, revealing Angela in her office talking to Hodgins. She had tears in her eyes and Hodgins had a reassuring arm around her.

"It's like she died when he did. She's never coming back." Angela sobbed on his shoulder.

Darkness fell over her again before returning to reveal the cemetery once again, Parker sitting next to Booth's grave.

"Why do you have to leave Bones? Daddy would've wanted you to stay."

She wanted to go and hug the crying boy and tell him that everything would be okay, but she was once again submerged in total darkness before she could move.

"Just because I lost my life doesn't mean you have to stop living yours."

"Booth?" Brennan whispered into the darkness, tears in her eyes.

She felt a presence behind her and hot breath on her neck causing her to tilt it.

"Booth?"

"Yes, Bones, always. Don't give up."

She felt him kiss the side of her neck as she closed her eyes and he put his hand on her waist.

"Booth." She breathed. "What do I do?"

"What you always do Bones. Make a difference."

**-BONES-**

There she was, once again, standing next to the SUV. In a way it was like she had never left its side, never stopped feeling the emotions that caused her faith to shatter in such a way that left her ability to stand completely non-existent. The emotions that caused her to doubt herself and admit that she truly was in love with her partner and how scared she was of losing him. She didn't want to live without him, but she knew she couldn't live if she did nothing to help him.

There were no tears in her tired eyes, only determination and complete uncertainty. She knew she had to do something but she didn't know what or how or when, she was at a loss when she had to fight. Her body was shaking and her mind was spinning out of control as she watched the SWAT team leave their vehicle and prepare to enter.

What do I do? She asked herself, desperation taking over her body as she watched the house. The back door, she thought as she began to run to the opposite side of the house of the SWAT team.

She was covered by trees and shrubs as she ran into the backyard and onto the porch, breathing heavily. Her hand shook violently as she reached for the handle and she grabbed her wrist to steady it. She breathed in and out deeply as her heart pounded loudly in her chest and adrenalin rushed through her veins as she slowly opened the door, centimetre by centimetre, her breath catching in her throat.

She stepped carefully into the house, the floorboards creaking under weight, causing her heart to race at the sudden noise. Her eyes closed shut tightly as she strained her ears to hear something, anything – all was silent, but her heavy breathing which she was trying unsuccessfully to calm.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked around before taking another step. Creaking erupted once again from the floorboards as she scrunched up her eyes and pressed her lips together, straining to hear if anyone was coming.

She decided to give up on the careful walking after the third step that ended the same way as the previous ones as she made her way to a door leading to the main room of the house.

She was about to turn the handle when she heard a loud bang and the shouts of many men. They are inside, she thought as her heart skipped a beat before racing faster and faster. Her hands were shaking as she fumbled with the door eventually getting it open and entering the room with tears in her eyes.

"Stop!" She screamed, her eyes filled with tears as she took in the scene around her.

Booth had the man surrounded, their guns loaded and ready to fire. Owen had his own gun, pointed at Booth's head, a look of disbelief on his face after seeing Brennan burst into the room, but turned to a smirk of approval almost.

Booth had not looked away from Owen, but had flinched slightly in fear as his mind recognised her voice, her desperate scream. He wanted so badly to see her, to look at her, but he knew better than to look away from the man holding a gun to his head so he kept his eyes focused as his mind wandered.

"Bones get out!" He yelled, trying to be harsh because he knew that was the only way she would listen and obey.

Owen began to walk sideways towards Brennan as he saw Booth's concern in his eyes showing for the woman who had just entered.

"Bones, get out now! Owen, don't go near her! You are under arrest for the murder of Claire Riley, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Booth yelled, but neither obeyed. Brennan stood her ground as Owen moved closer to her, Booth and the SWAT team watching his every move.

"Do you really think I didn't know that Agent Booth?" Owen said mockingly, amusement in his eyes. "But, thanks for reminding me." He smiled a sickly smile before standing directly next to Brennan.

"Get away from her!" Booth yelled looking Owen in the eyes, he couldn't look at Brennan, he had to concentrate, and he had to keep her alive.

"I can see why you like her. She's smart, beautiful." He smiled again. "And not afraid of a little danger." He said, turning the gun with his finger on the trigger to aim at Brennan.

The SWAT team shifted their guns at his movement and Booth continued to stare into his eyes.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN." Booth said forcefully.

"It's not going to happen Agent Booth, sorry to disappoint you."

Brennan was watching Booth with tear filled eyes as she thought about how her dying wasn't going to benefit anyone. If you have to risk a life to save a life then won't you lose a life anyway? She thought, as Owen put the cold tip of the gun on her temple and stroked it slowly down her cheek and back up again.

Her body grew hot as her heart pounded in her chest and sweat trickled down her face. She closed her eyes and silently begged Booth to forgive her before reopening them again causing tears to fall down her pale cheeks.

"My freedom is what I love. Being able to do whatever I want, whenever I want." He grabbed Brennan's hair and pulled her head back roughly making a surprised gasp come from her mouth. "So..." He said pulling Brennan's back to his chest, gun on her temple. "It's only fair that you lose something that you love. Or in this case." He looked at Brennan. "Someone."

"LET...GO...OF...HER...NOW!" Booth demanded through gritted teeth, his eyes dark and fear painting his face.

Brennan watched Booth's desperate inner struggle with tears. All he wanted was to save her. Was putting him through this much pain worth his live if she died? Somehow it didn't seem fair. Her logic had failed and her desperation had caused her to make a mistake. Who was she really able to save now?

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright guys, i just wanted to let you all know that the end of this story is near, only one or two chapters away and i just wanted to thank everyone who followed the story as i posted it, all those you subscribed, all those who reviewed, just thankyou to anyone who read any of it. All of the feedback has been incredible, all of your opinions and thoughts were just amazing. Massive thanks to all of you! :)**

**Now because the end is near, i would really appreciate it if those who review could maybe review it as a story as a whole instead of individual chapters. I would just like to know what bits you liked, what bits you didn't like and what you would have liked to have seen happen. I would really appreciate this. And if you would like to read a sequel (it will take a lot of bribing as well as feedback and lots and lots of ideas) just let me know, or if you feel you would like another chapter just to finish it off more, just let me know. I will post this information again at the beginning of the very last chapter.**

**So in summary, MASSIVE THANKYOU, to anyone who has read my story. :)**

**- - - - -  
**

**Chance****, n, – 1. Likelihood, probability. 2. Opportunity to do something. 3. Risk, gamble. 4. Unpredictable event that causes things to happen one way rather than another. 5. Risk, hazard.**

"Booth, I'm so sorry." She whispered through tears before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and out. "I'm sorry."

She opened her eyes, her body aware of how close Owen was to her and where the SWAT team was positioned. She scanned the room quickly, her eyes lingering on Booth, who had not reacted but had heard her whispered words.

She looked up. Take a chance, she thought, remembering Avalon's words, take a risk.

Brennan's fingers twitched slightly before shooting up to grab the gun in Owen's hand.

There was a loud gunshot followed by multiple fires.

**-BONES-**

It was as though time had stopped along with her breathing as her fingertips made contact with the cold steel that was the gun. Her eyes closed, not wanting to see the results of her actions and because her tired body was able to keep them open no longer.

Everyone in the room had seen her hand shoot up and uncertainty ran through their minds as they held their weapons tightly aiming and ready to shoot. All they wanted to do was to call out and tell her not to do it. They all knew that Owen could fire the gun quicker than she could get a hold of it, especially Booth. His heart was pounding so loudly, all other sounds were nothing but whispers to his fading hearing. All he wanted to do was look her in the eye and tell her not to do it, but he had to keep eye contact with Owen or all hope would be completely lost. He could see her arm move out of the corner of his eye as he tried to steady himself and get a good aim with his gun.

Caught by surprise, Owen began to pull the gun from her tightening grip, pulling the trigger as he did. A loud gunshot resounded through the house and into the surrounding neighbourhood as he hit Brennan with all his might on the back of her head with the gun he had pulled from her now failing fingers before aiming his gun quickly back at Booth.

Brennan fell to the floor with a small thud and at the sound of the gunshot the SWAT team began to fire also as the room was filled with shouts, screams, gunshots and hurried footsteps.

There was rapid fire, more shouts and cries, screams and heavy breaths, as everything started and ended in a split second.

Then there was silence.

**-BONES-**

She was surrounded by darkness and she could feel her head throbbing as she winced in pain. Her eyes were shut tightly and her teeth were clenched as her head throbbed and throbbed between the loud steady beats of her heart. She reached for her head in the darkness, putting pressure on it and hoping to relieve the pain, but was unsuccessful as she screamed in agony at the contact.

"Bren...Bren...Wake up."

Brennan could hear the voice in the distance dulled to silence by the searing pain of her head.

"Bren...It's okay... Please wake up."

She heard it again as she struggled with consciousness and finally opened her eyes slightly, ridding the darkness that had surrounded her. She felt someone lightly touch her cheek and say her name as her eyes adjusted to the light and she was able to open them completely, the pain in her head almost unbearable.

"Angela." She said softly.

"Shhh, it's okay." Angela's voice was uneven and Brennan could tell she had been crying. "The nurse is coming with the pain killers' okay? Just hang in there."

Brennan closed her eyes tightly as Angela took her hand in hers and squeezed it.

"Just hang in there Bren, just hang in there."

Brennan squeezed her hand back in pain before her grip eased and she fell back into her unconscious.

"Angela." Brennan said groggily, her vision hazy and her memory scratchy.

"I'm here, Sweetie, I'm here." Angela was still crying; her voice was shaky and so were her hands as she stroked Brennan's cheek and pulled her hair behind her ear. "Are you in much pain?"

"Not really. I assume the nurse gave me pain killers." Brennan whispered, closing her tired eyes.

"You assume correct." Angela said with a said, tear filled laugh.

"Where is Booth?" Brennan asked quietly, her mind as tired as her body.

Angela breathed in deeply. "Sweetie..."

Brennan opened her eyes at Angela's hesitation. "What Angela? Is he alive? Please tell me he is." She begged, her eyes filling with tears causing her head to pound.

"Bren...Booth, was...he was..." Angela swallowed. "Booth was shot..."

Brennan breathed in sharply. "Ange...no." She watched as tears fell down her friend's cheeks.

"He had emergency surgery."

"No." Brennan sobbed.

"He was bleeding, really bad."

"No... Ange... No."

"They tried to stop the bleeding, but it wouldn't, it just wouldn't stop."

"No, no. Not again."

"He is in the ICU and they are not sure if he will make it." Angela burst into sobs as Brennan was hit with realization causing her eyes to widen and her tears to stop.

"He's alive?"

**The end is near... ANY THOUGHTS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SHARE? =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is the 2nd last chapter and it is very small, but never fear, the last chapter is longer and, hopefully, if i get the opportunity, will be up in the next couple of days.**  
**Once again, big thanks to those who have followed my story. Enjoy the 2nd last chapter... :)**

Sometimes you wonder if what you did was worth it - whether or not it made any difference to you or your life. You find yourself questioning your actions and questioning yourself – are you a total failure or did you just make a mistake? Sometimes you just get tired of crying, tired of wiping away tears and impeding emotions that take control of your body and your mind – making you weak and your once strong conscience to fade away to an inaudible whisper that you strain to hear again the thudding of your aching heart.

Because somewhere, you crossed a line, you took a chance, made a choice that changed where you are, who you are and what you used to be. You are forced to change as your life unravels slowly, the good, the bad and the disappointing, all unfurl as you continue to run from the scary and cry at the sad.

There is a point where everything makes sense and where everything seems to completely fall apart and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it except watch. We are silent competitors in the game of life. We cannot control where we go or who we meet, but we can control our actions ad our choices and it is those that we truly regret.

For Brennan, everything she had experienced felt like a burden on her tired body. She had felt her grip on reality fade as she used her emotions instead of logic to guide her. Her faith was also put to the test as she was forced to experience things that would and could happen as well as being propelled through time and beyond what logic could explain.

She had been on an emotional rollercoaster, been in a car accident, cried more than she had in her life and lost Booth multiple times. She had felt grief, anger, pure happiness, sadness, regret, guilt and she felt her efforts were completely meaningless, like they had no affect on the outcome at all.

That was until she was sitting beside Seeley Booth's bed after being allowed to leave her own. She was once again crying, but what was new? Tears were her normal and despair was all in a day's work.

Angela had left the hospital for the day after Brennan was allowed to see Booth. She was completely heartbroken by the events and so worried for Booth and even more for Brennan.

The beep of the heart rate monitor echoed in the lonely room as Brennan held Booths hand tightly and stroked his cheek with her fingertip.

"Please wake up Booth." She murmured, lightly kissing his cheek. "Please wake up."

The beeping continued on and on as Brennan continued to watch his pale form, his chest moving as he breathed in and out slowly and she began to fall asleep, her head in her arms leaning on the side of his bed.

She felt a slight movement and was woken from her slumber, unsure of where she was until she saw Booth and her memories came flooding back to her as she once again grasped his hand in hers and squeezed softly, but this time he squeezed back.

"Why don't you do what I tell you Bones?' He asked his voice a coarse murmur and his eyes still closed.

Tears slipped from her cheeks once again as she squeezed his hand tighter before whispering, "Why don't you do what I tell you Booth?"

"Call it even?" He asked softly, his eyes still shut.

She blinked away more tears and smiled sadly. "Yeah, Booth. We'll call it even."


	19. Chapter 19

**This is the last chapter of How to Save a Life. *sniff* I hope all of you who have read it enjoyed it and i want to say THANKYOU to all of you. Words cannot describe how grateful i am for your reviews and just for you reading my story.**

**Please let me know what you thought of not only this chapter, but the whole story. i would love to hear about what you liked and what you didn't like and what your favourite and least favourite part was. **

**I hope you enjoy the last chapter, it is dedicated to all of YOU! :)**

She woke up suddenly, her body still tired but her mind at ease. It was pitch black and she couldn't see anything around her. She almost screamed when she felt somewhere grab hold of her, but was immediately calmed by his soft lips on her cheek.

"Booth, you scared me." She whispered through the darkness.

"I'm sorry Bones." He kissed her cheek again.

"Why are you awake? It's 2 o'clock in the morning."

"Why are you awake?"

"I asked you first."

Booth rolled his eyes in the darkness. "I missed you."

"So you woke up?"

"So I woke up."

Brennan smiled

"Answer my question now. Why are YOU awake?"

"I missed you." She said teasingly.

"So you woke up?"

"So I woke up."

"That's a good reason you have there."

"I thought so."

It had been a week since Booth had woken up and three days since Booth was discharged. Angela had finally stopped crying and started following Brennan around like a lost puppy, begging for details which Brennan wouldn't give.

For a few days after Booth had awoken Brennan had been a mess. She fell apart and slowly pulled herself together piece by piece, until her mind was once again what it was and tears were no longer stained across her face. She had come to many conclusions about her experience, her emotions and her faith, but decided to settle on the fact that Booth really was alive and began to build up from there.

With her foundations strong, she went back to work and visited Booth in hospital every chance she got. They had argued and kissed and bickered, just like they had before and silently they both gave thanks that the other was alive.

Owen had been shot in the leg and was now in police custody. The evidence against him was large and a sentence was sure to stick which Brennan was incredibly pleased with.

"The doctor said to rest Booth. Go back to sleep."

"But I'll miss you." He whined, pulling her naked form to his body and wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled her head into his chest.

"You're such a philistine."

"I love you too Bones."

**-BONES-**

One year later...

"You sure you want to do this? I think it is terrific, but it's quite a large change from what you normally write."

Brennan nodded at her publisher. "Yes. I would like it published if that is possible. I have already realised that it may be a slight change in genre to my previous books, however, I would like to see how this one goes."

Her publisher peered at her from behind her glasses. "Very well then – I'll see what I can do."

"Thankyou" Brennan got up and walked to the door.

"Dr Brennan?"

"Yes." She turned back.

"I really enjoyed it."

She smiled, "I enjoyed writing it."

Brennan walked from the large building with a smile on her face as she headed toward the SUV. Booth was leaning with his back on the driver side door and a newspaper open in his hands which he folded up when he saw her coming.

"How did it go?" he asked, stepping away from the vehicle.

Brennan stood in front of him and shrugged, hiding her smile.

He raised his eyebrows desperate for answer. "So... Is it getting published?"

She tilted her head to the side and nodded, sucking in her bottom lip to stop her smile, but gave up trying as Booth enveloped her in a hug and his mouth found her. He spun her around.

"HA! I knew it would! No one would deny THE Temperance Brennan the right to publish a book."

"Doctor, Booth, Doctor Temperance Brennan." She corrected him as he released her.

"I can't believe you thought they wouldn't publish it." He said as they got into the SUV.

"Changing genre is a big deal Booth. Sometimes it can destroy the career and reputation of an author."

"You're not just an author Bones. You are a forensic anthropologist AND an author. And if that isn't a recipe for success, I don't know what is!" He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes in return.

"SWEEEETIE!" Angela squealed as she ran toward Brennan and Booth who were entering the lab.

"I believe Angela is excited to see you." Booth said, smiling at his ability to state the obvious.

"You think?" Brennan replied as Angela threw herself at Brennan, hugging her tightly.

"I just finished reading it and I loved it so much." She held Brennan at arm's length. "It was absolutely BRILLIANT!" She hugged her tightly again.

Brennan's gasp for air made Angela reluctantly release her.

"Thanks Ange." Brennan smiled at her.

"Okay. I better go." Booth said kissing Brennan and running from the building before Brennan had a chance to tell Angela that they were engaged.

They walked into Angela's office where on her desk sat a copy of Brennan's new manuscript with the title, 'How to Save a Life' printed on the front.

"Ange, there's something I should tell you."

"What is it Bren?"

"Maybe you should sit down. Just as a precaution. I mean after seeing how you reacted after reading my book I am worried for your safety as well as my own."

Angela sat down. "What is it Bren?" she repeated. "Can you just tell me?"

"Okay. Promise to stay conscious?"

Angela rolled her eyes. "I can't make promises I don't know I will be able to keep."

"Fine" Brennan smiled and took a deep breath in and out. "Booth and I are engaged."

Angela opened her mouth and shut it, words not coming out. Instead she got up and hugged Brennan, jumping up and down as she did so until Brennan joined in and they began to squeal in excitement.

"I can't believe it!" Angela squealed excitedly letting go of Brennan and snapping into serious mode. "Tell me everything, how, when, etc. Lots of details!"

The two women sat on Angela's couch and talked happily.

Brennan couldn't believe what was happening to her and how her life had changed. She had experienced so much and lost so much, but in the effort to rebuild she gathered more material than she needed. She had friends, family, love, a career, a roof over her head. She was Doctor Temperance Brennan who used to believe she knew everything until she learnt the greatest lesson she could ever be taught and that was the one she taught herself. Through desperation and tears she learnt, How to Save a Life.

**Giant, supermassive thankyou to all those you read my story. THANKYOU! :)**

**Please let me know what you thought of it. ;)**


End file.
